REINCARNATION
by EternalKim
Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyia-nyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya Tuhan!"-Chanyeol/CHANBAEK/YAOI/M
1. Chapter 1

**REINCARNATION**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **MORE**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always), Yaoi, BnB, Boyslove.**

 **Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyianyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya tuhan!"-Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERKENALAN**

Abad pertengahan dizaman dinasti joseon, saat para Raja sibuk untuk mempersiapkan perang perebutan kekuasaan dan mempersiapkan putra mahkota untuk menjadi penerusnya. Seorang Raja dan Permaisuri serta selir-selirnya dan lima anaknya masih hidup tentram dengan ketenangan. Tak ada pertengkaran sedikitpun, karena sang Raja selalu mengajarkan untuk hibup damai tapi tetap tegas pada empat putra dan satu putrinya.

Hidup dikelilingi harta berlimpah serta selir yang setia. Satu selir yang memiliki tempat paling teristimewa dihati sang Raja serta dua lagi yang hanya dianggap selir biasa tapi tetap menyayangi mereka. Ketiganya dikaruniai putra dan putri yang sangat menawan.

Park Soohyun; Raja sekaligus pimpinan perang besar. Telah mengemban tugas menjadi seorang Raja sejak usianya 15 tahun. Harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya-Raja sebelum dia- karena sang Raja terdahulu tewas dalam perang. Mempunyai disiplin yang tinggi, ego yang keras serta susah mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya. Raja yang adil dan bijaksana. Setiap daerah yang berhasil direbutnya pasti akan makmur.

Selir pertama; Ceon Songyi, dikaruniai dua orang anak. Anak pernamanya adalah putri bernama Park Yura dan anak keduanya adalah seorang putra bernama Park Chanyeol. Sangat keibuan dan sangat menyayangi putrinya, membenci putranyanya jika sedang membuat keributan dikerajaan dan sering kali merajuk pada Raja.

Selir kedua; Song Ji Hyo, dikaruniai dua orang putra bernama Park Joonmyun dan Park Jongdae. Mantan prajurit wanita yang berhasil dipersunting Raja. Sangat disiplin dan tidak suka merengek. Selalu terlibat perselisihan sepele dengan dua selir lainnya.

Selir ketiga; Bae Suzy, dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Park Kyungsoo. Anak bungsu dari keturunan Raja. Selir yang paling penurut tapi tidak mudah dimonopoli tapi tak jarang memberontak. Sering sekongkol dengan selir pertama untuk mengganggu Raja, dan sekongkol dengan selir kedua untuk diam-diam pergi minum arak bersama.

.

.

.

Anak pertama: Park Yura (26). Menuruni 80% sifat ayahnya. Sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk mendampingi ayahnya dimedan perang. Sangat menyayangi Para Ibu dan memanjakan adik-adiknya. Dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran, anak dari sahabat Raja, Byun Baekbeom dan akan melaksanakan pengikatan satu tahun lagi.

Anak Kedua: Park Chanyeol (25). Pada dasarnya seorang yang keras. Memiliki kekeras kepalaan melebihi Raja. Tidak mengenal belas kasih jika sudah turun dimedan perang. Sangat menyayangin para ibu, tetapi membenci dua ibu yang lain jika mereka sudah berurusan dengan arak. Sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan adik bungsunya. Pasangannya sudah ditentukan saat usianya 15, dengan putri kedua sahabat ayahnya sekaligus adik dari calon pendamping kakak perempuannya. Byun Baekhyun. Memegang prinsip 'Tidak akan pernah melakukan mengikatan dengan siapapun. Seumur hidupku.'

Anak ketiga: Park Joonmyun (24). Satu-satunya putra Raja yang bisa diajak berkompromi, memiliki otak yang encer maka dari itu ia selalu bertugas untuk menyusun strategi saat berperang. Dikaruniai wajah yang tampan, memiliki selera yang tinggi bahkan dalam memilih jodohnya. Kali ini keluarga dari sekutu Raja, Putri cantik berketurunan Cina. Zhang Yi Xing.

Anak keempat: Park Jongdae (21). Sipembuat onar. Tidak ada kata damai untuknya jika sudah menyangkut perang. Karena sampai saat ini, diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala dua ia masih belum diikut sertakan dalam perang. Membenci kakak-kakaknya yang selalu melarangnya dengan alasan 'Kau harus menjaga para ibu dan Adik bungsu'. Sudah mendapatkan pendamping, tapi ia sendiri belum mengetahui siapa pendampingnya.

Anak kelima: Park Kyungsoo (17). Pangeran termuda, bungsu dari lima bersaudara. Orang yang paling disayang oleh semua kakak-kakaknya, terutama Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakannya. Memiliki mata bulat. Belum diperbolehkan mengikuti perang karena usianya. Dan belum memiliki calon pendamping. Raja memberikan kebebasan untuk si bungsu memilih sendiri siapa jodohnya kelak.

.

.

.

.

Zaman Joseon erat dengan perjodohan. Dimana saat putra-putri Raja sudah memasuki usia matang, ia akan diberi jodoh. Biasanya berjodoh dengan rekan Raja, sahabat Raja, atau sekutu Raja. Tujuannya untuk mengeratkan ikatan kerja sama. Terutama Raja harus mengetahui silsilah permaisuri atau pangeran yang akan menjadi jodoh dari putra-putrinya nanti.

Pangeran Byun Baekbeom (28). Dijodohkan dengan putri pertama Raja Soohyun. Tidak ada penolakan karena ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang putri Raja yang cantik jelita.

Putri Byun Baekhyun (23). Dijodohkan dengan putra kedua Raja Soohyun. Memendam perasaan cinta sejak usianya masih 10 tahun pada sang pangeran. Putri cantik keturunan bangsawan. Raja Soohyun telah menetapkannya menjadi Jodoh untuk putra keduanya dari ia lahir kedunia. Raja Soohyun terpesona akan kecantikan putri sahabatnya ini saat melihat putri Baekhyun pertama kali membuka matanya.

Putri Zang Yixing (25). Dijodohkan dengan putra ketiga Raja Soohyun. Memiliki selisih usia satu tahun diatas sang pangeran. Sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan sang pangeran, bahkan sebelum mereka dijodohkan. Putri dengan segala pesona. Sahabat baik putri Baekhyun.

.

.

.

-SELESAI-

 **TBC.**

 **Hai annyeong. Ku bawa FF hasil dari imajinasi ga nyambung/?. Buat selingan untuk FF MS. Ga janji bakal bisa apdet cepet. Tapi janji bakal apdet berbarengan dengan MS/ selisih satu hari setelah apdet MS atau kebalikannya.**

 **Minta reviewnyaa XD**

 **Ini konsepnya dua dunia/?. Jadi ada selingan dinasti Joseon dan zaman modern. Kaget sama Cast uke yang aku jadiin GS? Tenang, ini FF YAOI kok. Aku gabakal bikin FF GS. Karena aku sendiri gasuka. Tapi ini harus untuk menunjang cerita/?, hanya dizaman Joseon. Zaman modern nanti mereka balik lagi kok ke klamin masing-masing/?**

 **Okay. See you di Chapter 1 nanti~**

 **PAI**


	2. Geusaram (Orang itu)

**REINCARNATION**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **MORE**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always), Yaoi, BnB, Boyslove.**

 **Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyia-nyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya tuhan!"-Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"30 Hari sebelum perang. Kau sudah siap Pangeran Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Ayah. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan perang pertamaku, aku pasti sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang."

"Baiklah. Saat eksekusi aku ingin kau untuk tidak terlalu jauh dengan Joonmyun."

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya saat pertemuan dengan Raja telah usai. Seperti yang mereka bicarakan, mereka akan memulai perang perebutan kekuasaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bagi Raja dan Pangeran Chanyeol.

Setelah Raja dan para mentri kerajaan keluar dari ruang rapat, Songyi memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ibu dengar Pangeran ibu akan menjadi pimpinan perang kambali."

"Ah Ibu." Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk. "Perang itu. Iya , aku akan menjadi pimpinan perang kembali, Ibu. Aku mohon doa dan restumu."

Songyi tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi putranya.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan pada Ibu."

"Bicaralah, sayang."

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Putri Baekhyun, Ibu."

"Dengan alasan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Berusaha meyakinkan kembali hatinya. Sudah dari lama Chanyeol ingin membicarakan ini dengan Ibu nya. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Raja membutuhkanku untuk menjadi pemimpin dan penerus. Permaisuri hanya akan memperlambatku dan menjadi kelemahanku. Jadi, aku mohon Ibu merestui keputusanku ini." Chanyeol kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya pertanda ia sedang memohon dengan sangat. Dan sang Ibu hanya melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tahu? Permaisuri itu bukan hanya seorang pendamping. Permaisuri itu adalah penyemangat Raja. Tanpa Permaisuri, Raja tidak akan menjadi Raja yang sempurnya. Melainkan tidak lebih dari setengah Raja. Putri Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi kelemahanmu, Ibu yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang berarti dan paling beruntung jika Putraku menikahinya, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Tapi Ibu… Raja memberiku tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Aku merasa terbebani dengan adanya Putri Baekhyun. Fokusku akan terbagi dua. Dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Raja, Ibu."

Chanyeol menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Ibunya. Dirinya menjadi merasa kecil jika berhadapan dengan wanita yang yang sudah melahirkannya ini.

"Itu bukan beban. Ibu akan bicara sedikit kasar, dan Ibu harap kau tidak akan tersinggung."

"Jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan tahta kerajaan. Putra Ibu sudah dibutakan akan kemewahan sementara. Ibu yakin isi kepalamu hanya ada obesesi tentang kemenangan perang serta mahkota kerajaan. Pikirkan juga kehidupanmu. Pikirkan Pangeran. Ada seorang Putri yang menunggumu, menunggu kebahagiaan darimu. Kebahagiaan yang bukan hanya sekedar kekayaan atau tahta dikerajaan dengan menjadi Ratu. Tapi kebahagiaan cinta. Pikirkan juga keturunan yang akan menjadi penerusmu nanti."

Hening. Jujur saja, Chanyeol mulai goyah dengan nasihat Ibunya. Benarkan ia hanya silau dengan semua ini?

"I-Ibu. Maafkan aku."

" _Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Ibu."_ Chanyeol melanjutkan dalam hati. Sayangnya Songyi salah mengartikan.

Songyi memeluk Putranya, mengelus punggung lebar sang Pangeran dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

.

.

.

.

Para Pangeran dikerajaan disibukkan dengan rencana-rencana rumit tentang perang. Sementara mereka melupakan dua Pangeran yang lain.

"Ini tidak adil bagiku!"

"Sudahlah, hyung-nim."

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah cukup umur! Arrgghh!" Jongdae mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya dan itu menjadi sangat berantakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melihat hyungnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, hyung-nim. Aku tidak siap dengan suara indahmu." Tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya terhadap kakaknya, Kyungsoo berusaha melembutkan perkataannya.

"Arrggghh! Ini tidah adil! Bahkan Chanyeol hyung mendapatkan perang pertamanya di usia yang begitu muda."

"Itu karena Chanyeol hyung-nim berusaha dengan kekuatannya, bukan dengan mulutnya."

"Bahkan dia sudah mendapatkan jodohnya! Dan aku belum!"

"Berhentilah membandingkan hyung-nim, kau tidak akan mendapatkan perangmu jika kau masih saja seperti anak kecil."

"…" Jongdae memandang Kyungsoo bingun.

"Ck! Dasar!"

Hening.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah keluar dari ruang bersantai.

"A-apa tadi dia mengumpat? Oh! Ini yang pertama kalinya dia mengumpat! Ayah! Kyungsoo mengumpaaattt! Oh tidak! Ayah! Ibu! Kyungsoo!"

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan Pangeran Jongdae.

Ketika seorang Pangeran keluar dari wilayah kerajaan, tentu saja mereka mendapatkan pengawalan dari beberapa pengawal atau bahkan prajurit dari kerajaan. Seperti salah satu pangeran kita, ia mendapatkan pengawalan dari lima prajurit kerajaan dan dan dua pengawal biasa hanya untuk pergi berjalan ke sebuah pasar di wilayah penduduk.

"Ck! Menyebalkan. Mereka selalu memanjakanku. Aku sudah besar untuk pergi berjalan sendiri!"

"Pe-permisi Pangeran. Pangeran barusaja mengumpat." Tegur salah satu pengawal kerajaan.

"A-apa? Serius? Aku? Mengumpat? Oh tidak, ya tuhan." Kyungsoo panik sambil memegang bibirnya, membuat gesture seolah memilin kedua bibirnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Yang keberapa? Yang keberapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan nada takutnya.

"I-ini baru yang pertama kali, Pangeran."

"A-ayahhh, maafkan akuu. Aku melanggar perintahmu untuk tidak mengumpat pada siapapun. Maafkan akuu."

Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya pangeran kecil kita ini. Kedua mata bulatnya mulai memerah siap menurunkan cairannya. Hey, tidakkah kalian berpikir? Ini hanya masalah kecil, begitu pula dengan sang Raja yang tidak akan tahu atau mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo kecilnya. Kyungsoo terlalu polos. Dia akan merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang dilanggarnya dan akan melakukan pengakuan dosa kepada Ibu atau Ayah nya. Bahkan untuk sesuatu yang kecil sekalipun.

Tetapi sepertinya air mata itu tidak jadi keluar setelah atensinya berpindah pada sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

Untuk sekedar informasi, mereka sudah melewati pasar sedari tadi dan kini menuju rumah warga dengan melewati hutan. Hanya melewati tidak memasuki.

Sementara sang Pangeran mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan.

"Tunggu Pangeran, kita tidak bisa memasuki hutan, Yang Mulia Raja melarangnya." Salah satu pengawal memperingati tentang larangan Raja.

"Paman, aku tidak memasuki, ini hanya di pinggir hutan. Ayolah~ kalian juga akan ikut bersamaku. Hanya untuk menemui seseorang. Aku janji setelah ini akan langsung pulang." Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk pengawalnya dan pengawalnya memutuskan untuk memberikan bungkukan kepada Pangeran, pertanda ia setuju.

"Assa! Kaja paman."

Dengan langkah ringan serta wajah yang riang, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian khas anggota kerajaan seperti yang ia kenakan dengan menjinjing keranjang yang penuh dengan buah berry hitam.

"Pu-putri."

"Ah, Pangeran."

Sang Putri merasa terkejut atas kunjungan sang Pangeran tetangganya. Sementara Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya begitu melihat Putri yang didepannya menunjukan senyumnya.

"Sedang apa Putri berada disini? Ini cukup jauh dari kerajaan kalian." Kyungsoo memulai obrolan.

"Kebiasaan pagiku yang membawaku kesini, Pangeran." Sang Putri tersenyum sambil menunjukkan keranjang buahnya dan Kyungsoo mengerti itu.

"Um, mau mengobrol sebentar denganku, Putri?"

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Pangeran."

Mereka mencari sebatang pohon yang bisa dijadikan untuk tempat duduk. Setelah menemukannya, merekapun duduk dengan tenang.

"Putri."

"Pangeran tidak lupa kan dengan kesepakatan kita?"

"Um, Iya. Maaf noona, aku melupakannya."

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu, Pangeran." Putri tersebut mengusap lembut pipi Pangerannya.

Mereka sudah sangat dekat untuk melakukan interaksu tersebut.

"Pangeran sedang apa disekitar hutan?" mulailah percakapan mereka kembali, namun dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu cangung seperti saat mereka bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hanya sedang jalan-jalan pagi, Baekkie noona."

Yang dipanggil Baekkie noona hanya tersenyum manis.

"Apa memetik berry hitam juga kebiasaan pagimu, noona?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tidak setiap pagi, hanya di sabtu dan minggu pagi seperti saat ini."

"Untuk apa noona memetik berry sebanyak ini?"

"Hanya untuk persediaan dan untuk membuat cup cake."

"Benarkah? Bisakah aku mencoba satu cup cake buatan noona? Aku ingin sekali mencobanya. Yaa noona?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya, takut untuk di tolak oleh sang Putri.

"Pangeran tidak perlu memohonpun aku akan membuatkannya untuk Pangeran. Aku akan mengatarkannya pada pangeran nanti sore. Setelah cake siap. Aku janji akan mengantarkannya untuk kalian selagi hangat."

"Terimakasih noona!"

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Dan Baekhyun pun tanpa ragu juga membalas pelukan sang Pangeran kecil sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku iri. Di usiaku ini aku masih dikawal oleh prajurit dan juga pengawal kerajaan. Mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasan dariku. Dan itu membuat aku risih. Aku tidak terlalu suka."

Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya ini. Dan setiap bertemu, pasti Baekhyun akan menjadi sandaran untuk Pangeran kecil dari Kerajaan Park.

"Hey, Pangeran meliat sekelilingku? Akupun dikalawal oleh beberapa pengawal kejaraanku. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil berry. Mereka selalu dan tidak akan melepas pengawasannya dariku. Dan itu atas perintah Raja, Ayahku. Beliau juga memeberikanku kuda putih sebagai kendaraanku agar tidak kelelahan saat mencari berry hutan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari wilayah kerajaan. Seperti Ayahku, Ayahmu, Raja Soohyun juga melakukannya untukmu. Mereka mempunyai alasan dan tujuan yang sama. Mereka menyayangi anak mereka, dan tidak ingin membiarkan keturunannya terluka barang segorespun. Mereka sangat menyayangi kita. Anaknya."

"Aku juga tahu tentang itu. Tapi ini berlebihan, noona. Tujuh pengawal hanya untuk menemaniku berjalan ke pasar." Kyungsoo masih merajuk dan masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Bahakan mulai bersandar pada dada Putri cantik ini.

"Bahkan saat aku seusia Pangeran, ayah memberikan sepuluh pengawal untuk putrinya yang nakal ini." Baekhyun sedikit tertawa mengingat dulu Ayahnya sangat menghawatirkan Putri kecilnya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah Putri Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Umm –Baekhyun mengangguk- tapi Pangeran lihat sekarang. Aku hanya ditemani oleh dua pengawal dan tiga kuda putih. Itu artinya Ayahku sudah mulai percaya bahwa Putri 'Kecilnya' sudah menjadi 'dewasa'. Dan kau juga akan mengalami hal sepertiku. Hanya perlu waktu." Baekhyun menoel jung hidung mungil Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi, noona memberikanku pelajaran. Ini akan aku ingat sampai kapanpun."

"Sebagai imbalannya, noona mau mendengarkan aku cerita? Ini hanya sebentar. Aku janji."

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ketiga ibuku selalu menceritakan cerita ini padaku sebelum aku tidur. Disebuah daerah ada mata air suci yang tidak pernah tercemar selama ratusan tahun. Walaupun mata air itu keluar dari tempat pembuangan. Tapi saat mengalir dan berkumpul disuatu tempat, air itu tidak kotor dan bau melainkan jernih. Konon, dulu ditempat itu terjadi kemarau panjang dan beberapa anak Raja ingin mengubah desanya. Mereka menggali dan terus menggali mencari mata air tersembunyi. Saat para kakak kelelahan, si bungsu tidak menyerah. Ia terus saja menggali dan menggali. Hingga menemukan mata air itu. Dan para kakak mengetahuinya. Mereka tidak terima jika si bungsu yang mereka anggap lemah itu mengalahkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mereka membuat suatu rencana untuk membunuh si bungsu, setelah terbunuh, bungsu dibuang oleh saudaranya kedalam jurang. Namun rasa egois dari para saudara membutakan mereka. Mereka semua ingin dipandang sebagai pahlawan oleh rakyatnya. Dan mereka mulai saling membunuh dan berakhir dengan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang selamat. Mereka mati sia-sia"

"Ah, menyedihkan sekali. Lalu mata airnya?"

"Mata air itu terus mengalir. Memberikan kesuburan bagi para rakyat dan tidak ada kemarau lagi. Mata air itu mengalir sampai dasar jurang dan menggenang di tempat sang Pangeran bungsu terbujur. Secara ajaib Air itu membuat tempat peristirahatan bagi sang Pangeran Bungsu. Selesai."

"Hmm, lalu apa yang membuat mata air itu ajaib?"

"Konon jika noona meminumnya, semua keinginan noona akan terkabul. Kecuali kematian dan kehidupan."

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan yang Kyungsoo maksud kematian dan kehidupan.

"Jika noona menginginkan kematian seseorang, air itu tidak akan mengabulkannya, begitu pula jika noona menginginkan kehidupan seseorang. Itupun mustahil."

"Ah iya. Ada yang tertinggal. Setelah si Pangeran Bungsu menemukan mata air, Pangeran sempat meminumnya dan tanpa sadar berucap 'Aku bersyukur, Aku mohon, berikanlah kesuburan dan kemakmuran bagi rakyatku."

"Selesai?"

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Pangeran kecil-"

Baekhyun menghentiakan ucapannya saat melihat Kyungsoo cemberut setelah dirinya menyebutkan kata 'kecil' untuk Kyungsoo. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Arrachi~, Baiklah pangeran tampan noona. Mataharinya sudah mulai meninggi. Kau harus pulang."

"Baiklah noona. Sampai nanti. Aku menuggu cake mu sore nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Noona pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Pangeran Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun menaiki kudanya lalu pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak ada hentinya untuk tersenyum.

"Paman tahu? Baekkie noona begitu cantikkan? Aku rasa aku mencintainya paman"

"Tapi Pangeran…"

"Hm, ya aku tahu, paman. Mereka sudah dijodohkan."

Kyungsoo kembali murung, bahkan memperlambat laju jalannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajah nya kembali ceria. Mengingat sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menghadap dua pengawalnya serta lima prajurit kerajaan.

"Dengar. Aku mencintai kalian, paman-pamanku. Jadi jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatian kalian dariku. Aku mencintai kalian!"

Sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun membekas di otak si Bungsu.

.

.

.

.

Pangeran tertua.

Asal kalian tahu, dia sendiri tidak menginginkan menjadi yang tertua. Walau masih ada satu diatasnya.

Chanyeol. Dia selalu mematuhi perintah Rajanya. Atau bisa kita sebut ayahnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia harus menentangnya. Perjodohan antar keturunan, itu menurutnya sangat konyol. Sangat-sangat konyol. Tidak bisakah mereka, para orang tua, membiarkan anak nya memilih sendiri jalan kehidupannya?

Jawabannya tentu tidak. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu sang Ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikannya. Ayahnya hanya ingin agar Chanyeol tidak salah memilih calon Permaisuri nantinya dan mendapatkan masalah.

"Aku begitu pengecut."

Berjalan dihalaman Istananya sambil merenung.

"Aku begitu egois."

"…"

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan kerajaan."

Setelah menjernihkan pikirannya, Chanyeol mempercepat jalannya menuju rumah hewan peliharaannya. Di sini, mereka memelihara beberapa binatang dengan wilayah yang terpisah dari kerajaan. Putri Yoora memiliki ayam petarung, Pangeran Joonmyun memiliki beberapa Bunglon langka, Pangeran Jongdae memiliki dua ekor burung merpati merah muda. Um sebenarnya Ia mewarnai bulu mereka…

Pangeran Kyungsoo memiliki seekor serigala betina berbulu putih yang begitu jinak.

Sedangkan

Pangeran Chanyeol

Memiliki

Tiga ekor Kelinci mungil. Masing masing berwarna putih, cokelat dan warna senja.

Oke, katakan dia yang paling konyol. Tapi percayakah kalian jika aku katakan hewan yang dipelihara Pangeran sulung kita adalah hewan kesukaan Putri Baekhyun?

Sedikit cerita.

Ini terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat perjodohan itu diumumkan, Putri Baekhyun dan Pangeran Chanyeol selalu dipertemukan. Bahkan Baekhyun kecil diminta untuk beberapa malam menginap di kerajaan keluarga Park, demi pendekatan keduanya.

Pasar warga desa adalah tempat paling menakjubkan bagi keduanya. Walaupun berjalan didampingi hampir dua belas pengawal –delapan diantaranya pengawal Putri Baekhyun- mereka seakan tidak memperdulikannya. Di pasar desa, mereka bisa menemukan hal-hal menakjubkan yang warga desa jual. Seperti bola kasti, peluit, serta layang-layang.

Saat melewati penjual hewan, Baekhyun kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya tertuju pada segerombolan kelinci mungil yang berada didalam kandang.

"Ada apa Putri Baekkie?" Chanyeol kecil bertanya hati-hati setelah melihat raut wajah sedih Baekhyun nya.

"Mereka tidak bahagia, Pangeran." Matanya masih tertuju pada kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Mereka bersedih."

"…"

"Aku bisa merasakannya…"

Chanyeol kecil, yang memang sudah jatuh cinta pada sang Putri tertegun. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Putri nya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Putri Baekkie?"

"B-Baekkie ingin mereka bebas, Pangeran…"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati si penjual hewan kelinci tersebut.

"Ehem.." Chanyeol sedikit berdeham untuk membawa perhatian si penjual.

"Yang mulia Pangeran. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pria itu berdiri dan membungkuk setelah tahu siapa yang menegurnya.

"Berapa harga semua kelinci ini, paman penjual kelinci mungil?"

Si penjual tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah sang Pangeran yang akan membeli semua dagangannya.

"Du-dua puluh keeping emas lion, sepuluh keeping perak d-dan delapan keping tembaga merah, Ya-yang mulia." Lihat? Bahkan ia gemetar dengan hanya menyebutkan harganya.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan mahalnya harga kelinci ini pun hendak protes, sebelum suara kembali mengintrupsinya.

"I-itu harga yang sepadan untuk kelinci-kelinci langka ini, Pangeran."

Sedikit berfikir dan iapun menyetujui penawaran.

"Diterima."

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol membuka kunci lima kandang kelinci dan secepat itu pula kelinci-kelinci yang berada didalamnya berhamburan, berlari menyelamatkan diri dan memasuki hutan. Sementara si penjual hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Pangerannya ini.

"Paman Kim, berikan apa yang paman penjual kelinci mungil ini mau."

Chanyeol kecil memerintah seorang pengawalnya dan tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh pengawalnya itu. Sementara Chanyeol mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Baekhyun kecil yang mulai berjalan mendekati salah satu kandang kelinci.

"Pa-pangeran.. mereka terluka…"

Mata indah Baekhyun masih memancarkan kesedihan setelah melihat tida ekor kelinci mungil tidak berlari membebaskan diri mereka dan malah meringkuk di sudut kandang, tak memberontak. Baekhyun menyadarinya, dan setelah ia mencari tahu, ternyata kaki mereka terluka.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Pangeran."

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing, langsung saja ia menggendong ketiga kelinci yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Baiklah, kita akan merawat mereka sampai mereka sembuh dan setelahnya kita bebaskan mereka. Bagaimana Putri?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun nya. dan akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan pasar dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong dua kelinci mungil berwarna Putih dan cokelat, sedangkan Baekhyun nya menggendong kelinci berwarna oranye.

"Mereka pasti akan merasa senang. Aku akan mengasihi mereka."

Dan setelahnya kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya kan?. Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merawat ketiga kelinci itu, bahkan memanggil tabib khusus hewan untuk mengobati kaki kelinci mereka. Mereka berjanji bahwa setelah ketiga kelinci ini sembuh, mereka akan melepaskannya. Namun Baekhyun ingkar. Dia memohon dan membujuk Chanyeol agar mau merawatnya lebih lama. Ia tidak akan siap jika dipisahkan dengan kelinci mungil kesayangannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeliharanya bukan merawatnya lagi.

Chanyeol cukup tahu bagaimana cara mengambil hati Baekhyun kecil. Chanyeol meminta Ayahnya untuk membuatkan kandang kerukuran 10x10 meter hanya untuk tiga kelinci mungil. Tujuannya hanya untuk membuat para kelinci merasa mereka tidak dikurung, melainkan bebas seperti di hutan. Ya, hutan yang mungil juga tentunya.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lupa akan hari itu. Tidak akan. Setelah menyuruh beberapa pembantu kerajaan untuk memberikan makan dan membersihkan kandang hewannya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, tebakannya benar.

"Ah, Pangeran Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat pada Chanyeol dengan selalu melemparkan senyumnya. _Sungguh, ia sangat menawan._

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa disini? Ini sudah mulai senja, tidak seharusnya kau disini." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sendirian. "Dan dimana pengawalmu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran saat melihat Baekhyun hanya datang sendirian.

"Paman Jung didepan, pangeran. Menjaga kudaku." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari? Apa Ayah yang menyuruhmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak Pangeran. Tapi Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku. Tadi pagi kami tidak sengaja bertemu di pinggir hutan saat aku sedang memetik beberapa berry, dan Kyungsoo memintaku untuk dibuatkan beberapa cupcake."

Baekhyun mengangkat keranjang makanan yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Anak itu pasti sudah merepotkanmu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun. "Mau istirahat sebentar? Masuklah, Ibu pasti senang kau datang."

"Ani, tidak usah Pangeran. Aku belum meminta ijin untuk pergi terlalu lama. Ah, dan juga Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku juga membuatnya sedikit lebih banyak agar kalian juga bisa menikmatinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dan itu semua karena Baekhyun. Ya tuhan. Chanyeol sangat mencintai wanita didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mencicipinya. Ayah dan para Ibu juga pasiti akan sangat menyukai kue buatanmu. Jadi sekarang mari ku antar kau kedepan. Kau harus segera pulang sebelum malam."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sementara disisi lain.

"Aish! Kan aku yang ingin bertemu dengan Baekkie noona! Kapan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan dia. Aku akan meminta pada Ayah agar bisa berkunjung ke Kerajaan paman Byun besok." Dan Kyungsoopun terkikik.

Jadi selama ini dia mengupingi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang disengaja, melainkan Kyungsoo memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Namun kakaknya menghalangi ia untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol kembali dari mengantar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung saja menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung."

"Ah Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Chanyeol sedikit mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Itu pasti untukku." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah keranjang yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ini untuk semuanya, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aniya, aku yang meminta Baekkie noona untuk membawakannya. Jadi semua itu adalah milikku." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat adiknya ini.

"Baekhyun membawa banyak. Sudahlah, ayo kita nikmati." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo namun baru beberapa langkah, suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsi.

"Hyung.."

"Aku dengar hyung akan membatalkan pengikatan dengan Baekhyun noona. Apa itu benar?"

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Hm, hyung belum memutuskan, masih mimikirkannya."

"Jika hyung benar-benar membatalkan pengikatan dan membuat Baekhyun noona bersedih. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan menjadikan Baekhyung noona permaisuriku."

Kyungsoo berucap lantang tanpa ada keraguan didalam setiap katanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan bingung walau tak terelakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Dasar kau ini. Lakukan semaumu adik kecil." Chanyeol kembali mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL, 2016**

"PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL! FIGHTING!"

Setiap sabtu jam 4 sore. Suara riuh itu akan berkumandang dan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Semuanya adalah segerombolan siswi SMA/SMU yang sedang melihat pertandingan kecil-kecilaan yang memang rutin diadakan setiap hari sabtu oleh sekelompok tim basket dari sebuah perguruan tinggi Seoul.

 _PRIITTT!_

Suara peluit panjang dari pelatih mengakhiri pertandingan yang sedang berjalan. Setelah semua anak buahnya berkumpul sang pelatih memeberikan pengarahan tambahan sebelum pulang.

"Fans mu." Seorang pria menyenggol bahu dari temannya. Seolah mengejek temannya karena para gadis yang membuat fansclub untuk temannya.

"Mereka hanyalah sekelompok anak-anak labil, Jongin. Mungkin saja besok mereka akan berpindah mengidolakanmu."

Yang dipanggil Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Belajar dari pengalaman, dan lagi mereka sudah menjadi fansmu selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir. Dan kau masih menyebutnya 'labil' Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan omongan Jongin dan malah membereskan peralatannya setelah semuanya beres Chanyeol memindahkan pandangannya menuju kumpulan siswi SMA itu. Seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Hey. Kau aneh."

Jongin berjalan disamping Chanyeol setelah menyusul Chanyeol keluar dari area lapangan basket.

"Aneh? Bagaimana yang aneh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat perjuanganmu. Seakan-akan kau ingin menjadi lebih terkenal. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Ah, dan satu lagi. Aku juga sering melihatmu mengamati satu persatu fans mu itu. Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang? Atau kau sedang tertarik dengan salah satu fans setiamu itu?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada serius. Sudah lama ia mengamati salah satu sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"Hm, ya. Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang wanita cantik dari masa laluku."

Jongin bertambah bingung. Masa lalu? Apa maksudnya?. "Ah, jadi kau mencari teman masa kecilmu? Begitu? Cinta pertamamu?" Kini Jongin bertanya dengan nada menggodanya.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku mencarinya karena ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku buat dulu."

Dan setelahnya, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hhh, Kau lagi."

Mereka bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil bermata bulat besar bernama Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kampusnya.

"Hhh, kau lagi. Dunia sangat sempit ternyata." Kyungsoo berucap jengkel melihat seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pengganggu di hidupnya.

"Hey, kau kasar sekali pada kekasihmu." Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo setelah itu mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintamu, hitam!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja sayang. Chanyeol, kami duluan. Ada urusan penting dengan kekasihku ini. Bye!"

"Dasar gay menjijikkan." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Hey, kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan jika kau mau mencoba memasuki dunia kami." Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh sambil terus berjalan bersama Kyungsoo.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki area kampus kembali, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk juga melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Apartemen nya berada dekat dengan kampus, jadi cukup berjalan kaki selama 15 menit.

Terhitung, ini sudah reinkarnasinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Namun belum juga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dikehidupan kali ini suasananya lebih modern. Chanyeolpun terlahir sebagai anak dari golongan kaya. Hidupnya sangat bahagia. Namun ia masih mencari Baekhyun untuk membagi kebahagiaannya.

Ini tidak adil. Ia bertemu dengan keluarga masa lalunya. Ia bertemu dengan Yoora yang sekarang kembali menjadi kakak kandungnya. Joonmyun sebagai dosen pembimbingnya, Jongdae sahabatnya yang masih saja cerewet, dan Kyungsoo, adik manjanya yang menjadi juniornya di kampus.

Dan dia terjebak dengan sahabat-sahabat gay nya. ia hampir frustasi tidak menemukan Baekhyun, bertambah frustasi dengan sahabat-sahabat gay nya yang setiap berkumpul pasti membawa kekasih laki-lakinya. Dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu dia antara mereka. Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Jongin, sahabatnya.

Chanyeol sudah bertemu mereka, tapi masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Apa dia lahir di tempat yang berbeda? Ya tuhan, harus cari dimana lagi?

"Baekkie… Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa menemukanmu."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari Kris. Salah satu dari lima sahabatnya.

" _Hey, cepat kesini."_

Chanyeol sudah tahu dimana tempat yang dimaksud Kris. Mereka biasanya memang berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang disebuah club mewah milik keluarga Kris. Dan memang dia sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam karena ketiduran. Bukan masalah menurutnya.

Setelah bersiap, Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung saja pergi menuju club milik Kris.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik yang mengalun serta suara berisik yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang yang berada disini tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa senang dan malah menyesali keputusannya untuk datang kemari. Menurutnya mebuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mendengar ocehan Jongdae tentan seorang incarannya yang selalu menolaknya. Namanya Xiumin, salah satu seniornya. Sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Xiumin itu termasuk salah satu siswa berprestasi jadi mana mungkin mau dengan Jongdae yang cerewet dan bodoh. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu bodoh.

"Berhentilah mengoceh! Kau dari dulu tidak pernah berubah selalu berisik dan menggagguku." Chanyeol memijit keningnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia perlu istirahat. Ini sudah cukup malam dan melewati waktu tidurnya. Ia juga cukup tahu bahwa teman-temannya tidak akan pulang maka Chanyeol memilih untuk memasuki kamar VIP untuknya dan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak ikut berpesta?"

Ternyata didalam kamar sudah ada Kris dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuan Jongin. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah berpesta dengan Jongdae, aku akan dengan senang hati menolaknya." Dan disambut kekehan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga ikut menginap?" kali ini pertanyaan Chanyeol tertuju untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan si hitam ini yang memaksaku." Kyungsoo memberikan tinjuan kecil di hidung Jongin saat Jongin mencoba untuk menciumi lehernya kembali.

Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka jijik. Dosa apa yang ia perbuat hingga Kyungsoo, adik masa lalunya yang polos menjadi gay dan lebih paranya berpacaran dengan orang mesum seperti Jongin.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol bangun lebih awal karena ada pertemuan dengan dosen pembimbingnya, Joonmyun. Tapi sepertinya ada yang bangun lebih pagi darinya.

Kyungsoo.

Anak itu sudah rapih dan siap untuk meninggalkan kamar VIP ini. Setelah menyelimuti Jongin dan Sehun, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar. Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo itu juga mencintai Jongin, tapi setiap dia mengamati tingkah laku Kyungsoo, seperti Kyungsoo memendam perasaan juga pada Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk pertemuannya dengan sang dosen untuk membicarakan tentang beasiswanya. Chanyeol dan Joonmyun memang cukup dekat. Cukup dekat untuk seorang paman kepada saudaranya. Ya, mereka adalah saudara jauh dari ibu Chanyeol.

"Prestasimu menurun. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, beasiswamu bisa di cabut, Chanyeol." Joonmyun duduk didepan Chnayeol setelah mengambil salah satu buku tebal. Mereka sekarang berada di perpustakaan kampus.

"Ayah pasti akan mengurusnya kembali."

"Kau itu sudah bersar, jangan limpahkan semua masalah pada ayahmu." Joonmyun sedikit menoyor kepala Chanyeol setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau memikirkan dia lagi?"

"…"

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol, Joonmyun mengehela napasnya. Keponakannya yang satu ini memang sedikit gila karena cintanya pada seorang gadis. Yang sama sekali belum ditemukannya.

"Ini sudah selesai? Aku ingin istirahat."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Tak menghiraukan teriakan Joonmyun, Chanyeol tetap berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing karena minuman yang ia minum tadi malam. Tidak banyak memang, namun mengandung kedar alcohol yang tinggi.

Saat melewati lapangan sepak bola di halaman kampus Chanyeol tercengang melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya tuhan!"

Chanyeol terus saja mengikuti seseorang itu yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan dokter kampusnya dan mengenakan pakaian dokter juga.

Setelah memastikan pengelihatannya, Chanyeol langsung saja berlari menyebrangi lapangan untuk menghampiri seseorang itu, tapi tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Awas!"

BUK!

Dengan cepat, bola yang ditendang salah satu pemain bola yang memang sedang berada dilapangan mengenai wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang bermain dilapangan ini.

Chanyeol tersungkur jatuh dengan pandangan yang memburam. Tapi seketika ingatannya kembali. Orang itu. Ia harus menemuinya.

"Hey, Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun yang juga berada di lokasi kejadian langsung saja menghampiri Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada orang yang ia cari yang sekarang hilang dibalik koridor kampusnya.

"C-Chanyeol. Hidungmu berdarah!"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol histeris sambil memegang hidungnya yang ternyata memang mengeluarkan darah segar.

BRUK!

Dan seketika Chanyeol pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!  
hay, balik lagi nih.**

 **Mudah mudahan ga kecewa ya sama Chapter satu ini^^ hehe.**

 **Seneng banget sama review kalian, ga nyangka banget bakal banyak yang berminat wkwk. Apa lagi klo ngeliatin fav &fol nyahh**

 **Oke boleh dong aku targetin hehe. Gamau kyk MS nih/? Hehe. Aku mau nargetin reviewnya. Klo review nya ga mencapai target, aku juga gabisa update tepat waktu. Gaada bahan semangat/? Wkwk. Target gaakan aku sebutin tapi yang pasti –kira-kira- 40+^^**

 **Maka dari itu, review lah walau hanya sekedar kata-kata semangat!^^ karena kalian juga semangatku/? Ayo saling menyemangati^^**

 **KIM**

 **PAI~**


	3. Masalalu yang menyedihkan

**REINCARNATION**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **MORE**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always), Yaoi, BnB, Boyslove.**

 **Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyia-nyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya tuhan!"-Chanyeol.**

 **Baca sampai bawah yahh^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat melewati lapangan sepak bola di halaman kampus Chanyeol tercengang melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya tuhan!"

Chanyeol terus saja mengikuti seseorang itu yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan dokter kampusnya dan mengenakan pakaian dokter juga.

Setelah memastikan pengelihatannya, Chanyeol langsung saja berlari menyebrangi lapangan untuk menghampiri seseorang itu, tapi tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Awas!"

BUK!

Dengan cepat, bola yang ditendang salah satu pemain bola yang memang sedang berada dilapangan mengenai wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang bermain dilapangan ini.

Chanyeol tersungkur jatuh dengan pandangan yang memburam. Tapi seketika ingatannya kembali. Orang itu. Ia harus menemuinya.

"Hey, Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun yang juga berada di lokasi kejadian langsung saja menghampiri Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada orang yang ia cari yang sekarang hilang dibalik koridor kampusnya.

"C-Chanyeol. Hidungmu berdarah!"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol histeris sambil memegang hidungnya yang ternyata memang mengeluarkan darah segar.

BRUK!

Dan seketika Chanyeol pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan mungil baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan bau khas obat-obatan dengan membawa dua gelas kopi di tangannya.

"Noona, siapa dia?"

Tanyanya bingung setelah melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya mahasiswa di kampus tempatnya magang ini dengan kapas yang masih menyumbat salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Dia? Salah satu berandal sekolah. Putra dari salah satu donatur terbesar di kampus ini."

"Ah, seperti itu." Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dan setelahnya menyerahkan salah satu gelas kopi pada perempuan yang menjadi pembimbingnya.

"Ah ya, Baekhyun, noona pergi dulu. Tolong jaga dia. Jangan buat masalah. Dia bisa berbuat semaunya sendiri jika sedang marah. Dan jika dia bangun tapi pendarahan di hidungnya masih saja belum berhenti kau bisa mengambil persediaan kapas di laci A3."

"Baiklah noona."

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri bersama seorang mahasiswa kampus yang katanya berandalan ini.

Baekhyun menatapi Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di bangsal UKS. Sedikit bergidik ngeri jika saja saat bangun nanti lelaki ini akan mengamuk tidak jelas.

Dari pada membuatnya marah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk lelaki ini.

Setelah menaruh teh yang sudah dibuatnya ke nakas disamping bangsal, Baekhyun melihat pergerakan dari Chanyeol dan langsung saja mengambil kaleng berisi kapas, berjaga-jaga jika saja pendarahannya kembali lagi.

"Ahh, shit!"

Baekhyun memandang takut-takut kearah Chanyeol yang membuang dengan asal kapas yang berada di hidungnya.

"Oh, tidak dengan darah!"

Chanyeol terus saja mengumpat, tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Namun setelah ia menoleh kesamping, Chanyeol membeku.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"Y-ya?"

Baekhyun bingung sendiri. Apa tadi namanya disebut? Dari mana lelaki ini tahu namanya? Name tag? Oh, dia baru tiga hari magang di kampus ini dan belum mendapatkan name tag resmi.

"Itu kau? Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Y-ya. Aku memang Byung Baekhyun. Tapi dari mana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun tambah bingung. Laki-laki ini bukan hanya tahu namanya, marganya juga. Ya tuhan.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak ingat?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Ingat apa? Aku merasa belum pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya."

"Baekhyun? Kau laki-laki?!" Chanyeol histeris melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Memakai jas dokter laki-laki, potongan rambut laki-laki, dan celana jeans robek-robek. Apa-apaan ini!

"Ya, aku memang laki-laki. Dan aku tidak kenal siapa kau. Jangan berteriak kepadaku bocah!"

Baekhyun kesal, sedari tadi dirinya selalu diteriaki oleh Chanyeol. Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Um, Baekhyun sepertinya bukan menjadi orang polos disini…

"Bocah?" Chanyeol terdiam. Benar juga. Disini dia yang masih berstatus mahasiswa dan Baekhyun adalah dokter magang di kampusnya. Jadi Baekhyun lahir lebih dulu darinya?

"Kenapa kau tidak ingat? Padahal kau juga meminumnya…" Chanyeol bergumam namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan Baekhyun dari unjung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Benarkah ini Baekhyunnya? Reinkarnasi dari putri Baekhyunnya yang lalu? Ah, Chanyeol ingat sesuatu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang ada didepannya ini. Meneliti dengan jelas sesuatu diwajahnya. Dan..

"Kau mempunyainya juga! Ya tuhan."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Dia memang reinkarnasi dari putri Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol belum siap. Belum siap jika Baekhyunnya yang dulu berubah kelamin menjadi laki-laki.

Dengan langkah seribu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Jika dia memang Baekhyun mengapa dia tidak mengingatnya? Aku yakin sudah meminumkannya. Apa air itu tidak bekerja padanya? Mana mungkin."

Chanyeol masih saja berjalan dengan pikiran yang masih berkabut atas kehadiran tiba-tiba Baekhyun didepannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyunnya berkelamin laki-laki. Walau begitu Chanyeol akui cantiknya tidak berubah.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke atap kampus. Tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ingin menenangkan diri. Ya, tadinya hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Tapi dia malah ketiduran.

.

.

.

.

 **JOSEON.**

"Pangeran…"

"…"

"Kau benar-benar sadar saat mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Dia sudah memutuskan dan dia tidak akan mundur.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Perjodohan kita sudah dibatalkan, dan pengikatanpun tidak akan pernah terjadi. Setelah Yoora nuna menikah dengan kakakmu, aku akan menjalani perang dan pengangkatan sebagai Raja. Aku tidak ingin dibebankan dengan sesuatu yang disebut cinta."

"Channie.."

Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang sudah ingin keluar. Tapi mereka terlalu mendesak hingga mengalirlah air itu membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kau terlalu lemah Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa terus melindungimu. Aku juga punya tanggung jawab penting. Aku mohon, lupakan perjodohan ini."

Saat Chanyeol ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun, langsung saja Baekhyun mengalanginya. Berlari menahan Chanyeol dari depan.

"A-aku tidak lemah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri saat kau pergi perang nanti. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu atau mengemis perhatian padamu. Aku berjanji akan hal itu."

Chanyeol menatapi wajah memerah Baekhyun yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Kau menangis. Itu tandanya kau lemah."

Chanyeol tetap saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menagis dibelakangnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah pergi untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun. Setelah mengatakan maksudnya untuk membatalkan perjodohan kepada Ayahnya dan para Ibu, dan mendapatkan ijin dari sang Ayah, walau ada sedikit pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan para Ibu, Chanyeol tetap saja pergi.

Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Ia sangat mencintai Putri Baekhyunnya. Namun sekarang Chanyeol bukan lagi remaja polos. Ia tumbuh dengan baik namun dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Ia dibutakan akan tahta.

Jauh hari, Ayahnya, Raja Soohyun, mengatakan Joonmyun juga ikut andil akan calon Raja. Itu artinya ia bersaing dengan adiknya sendiri. Walaupun adik, Chanyeol tetap mengakui bahwa Joonmyun adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Ia harus menyingkirkan semua saingannya.

Chanyeol tak suka cara kotor. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi lebih giat belajar untuk mengalahkan Joonmyun dengan mengesampingkan hatinya dan mementingkan egonya. Ia menjadi bertindak sebelum berpikir. Menjadi tidak memperdulikan tentang perasaan seseorang. Entah itu Ibu atau Baekhyunnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki kuda nya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Hati nya sangat sakit saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol membatalkan perjodohan ini.

Bukan. Bukan ia takut tidak mendapatkan pendamping. Chanyeol bilang jodohnya digantikan dengan Kyungsoo. Adik bungsu Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pengikatan Yoora dengan Baekbeom serta pengumuman perjodohan baru antara Putri Baekhyun dengan Pangeran Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang memang tidak bisa bersikap marah didepan Kyungsoo dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Apalagi saat anak itu menunjukkan senyum polosnya.

Saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya, Baekhyun merasakan nyaman yang begitu mendominasi. Kyungsoo penuh akan kejutan-kejutan kecilnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

"Noona, jangan bersedih. Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada di samping noona. Aku menyayangi noona."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus saat Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya.

Haruskah? Haruskan ia belajar untuk mencintai Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

Perang sudah didepan mata. Ini yang Chanyeol tunggu. Ia akan memenangkan perang ini dan akan diangkat sebagai Raja baru Joseon. Chanyeol memperhatika pasukannya. Sekitar dua ribu pasukan disiapkan. Lima ratus diantaranya pasukan wanita.

"Joonmyun-ah. Tetap didekatku."

"Baik hyung-nim"

Suara sepatu kuda seperti berlomba-lomba, mengejar satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Joonmyun memimpin, membawa pasukan yang begitu banyak. Dan setelah sampai diperbatasan bertemulah dua kerajaan. Yang satu ingin merebut dan yang lainnya ingin mempertahankan.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol langsung saja memerintahkan pasukannya untuk maju memulai perang. Dan terjadilah peperangan itu. Satu persatu baik pasukan lawan atau Chanyeol berguguran. Darah bersimbah dimana-mana.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa memenangkan perangnya.

"Hyung-nim. Kita harus fokus kedepan!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak fokus karena pasukannya yang sangat cepat berguguran. Membuat Chanyeol geram. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi kedepan. Tak menghiraukan pekikan Joonmyun untuk tetap berada diposisi aman Chanyeol malah memerintahkan kudanya untuk bergerak menuju lautan darah.

Chanyeol berubah. Menjadi monster yang membunuh siapa saja yang ada didepannya. Dirinya yang sekarang penuh ambisi untuk memenangkan perang ini bagaimanapun caranya. Dan itu mengakibatkan tenaganya yang habis.

Sudah banyak nyawa musuh yang ia habiskan dan banyak juga tenaga yang ia keluarkan.

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Tak menyadari apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Chanyeol lengah.

CRASH!

Darah terciprat. Menciptakan luka yang sangat lebar. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan meringis.

BRUK!

Yang duduk diatas kudanya jatuh. Ambruk ketanah dengan darah segar menggenangi tanah.

Topeng prajuritnya jatuh, terlepas dari wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat sang prajurit.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

Bagai tersambar petir.

Hari sudah gelap.

Dan Chanyeol masih menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung-nim!"

Joonmyun yang baru datang dengan kudanya langsung mengambil alih. Tahu hyung nya sedang dalam keadaan yang berbahaya akhirnya Joonmyun mengambil alih menghabisi seorang yang sepertinya pimpinan musuh.

Sementara Chanyeol. Ia turun dari kudanya dan dengan langkah gontai menghampiri orang terkasihnya. Yang kini tak ubahnya seorang yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Chanyeol memangku kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Merelakan jubahnya dibanjiri oleh darah Baekhyun.

"Pa-pangeran.. uhuk."

Baekhyun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Luka itu sangatlah besar. Menggores dada hingga punggung Baekhyun. Bajunyapun terkoyak habis.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk sang pujaan hati.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bagaiaman bisa Baekhyun berada di medan perang?

Dan ia tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali!

Dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun begitu beraninya mengorbankan nyawa demi seseorang yang telah menyakitihatinya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau ada disini!"

Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang sangat kesakitan saat ini. Chanyeol terus mengelus pipi sang pujaan hati.

"A-aku.. berguna unt-tuk mu… hh… pangeran…"

Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

BODOH!  
ingin sekali Chanyeol memaki Baekhyun saat ini. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol lah yang tidak berguna. Tidak bisa menjaga kasihnya, cintanya.

Tangan yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih dalam keadaan putih bersih, mulus tanpa noda, kini terlihat tertutupi oleh cairan pekat berwarna merah yang disebut darah.

Tangan itu bergetar berusaha menggapai sebuah pipi berisi milik kekasih hati.

"A-kuh sangat mencintaimu.. pangeran.. sampai akhir hayatku…"

Jatuh.

Tangan itu terjatuh sebelum menyentuh pipi sang kekasih.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YA TUHAN, Bangun sayang!"

Runtuh. Semua runtuh. Chanyeol sekarang mengemis. Meminta agar perempuan yang dikasihinya membuka matanya kembali. Memeluknya erat. Tak menghiraukan bau anyir yang berada disekitarnya. Terus berbisik ditelinga sang wanita.

"Bangun sayang."

"Hiks. Aku mohon padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu, sayangku."

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu."

"Aku berjanji sayang."

"hiks.. Jadi ayo buka matamu, kasihku."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang pantas menjadi permaisuriku."

"Tak ada yang lain sayang."

"Byun Baekhyun. Cintaku.. hiks."

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun berhasil menancapkan pedangnya kearah perut sang lawan setelah sebelumnya merobek lehernya. Perkelahian ini cukup untuk menguras tenaga Joonmyun. Tentu saja, seorang pemimpin pasti lebih hebat dari pengikutnya.

Sang pimpinan musuh telah gugur. Dan sekarang kemenangan benar-benar ada ditangan mereka.

Tak terasa perkelahian ini membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan seakan tak ingin membuang waktu, Joonmyun kembali memacu kudanya untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

Dan disinilah ia. Melihat dengan pandangan iba. Kakaknya yang baru saja kehilangan kasihnya.

Joonmyun menuruni kudanya dan berjalan mendekat. Berlutut dihadapan jasad seorang wanita cantik yang kini sudah tidak menghembuskan nafasnya. Seakan tidak percaya, Joonmyun mencoba untuk memeriksa nadi Baekhyun. Dan memang, Putri ini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Aku sangat menyesal, hyung-nim."

Joonmyun memandang sedih kakaknya yang masih saja menangisi kepergian kekasihnya. Ia tahu, pasti Chanyeol sangat terpukul. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo jika tahu calon permaisurinya sudah tiada.

Namun seketika otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung! Air itu! Kau ingat mata air yang sering diceritakan ibu? Aku ingat. Kita tak jauh dari mata air itu. Sekitar dua atau tiga ribu meter kearah utara dari sini. Cepat bawa Putri Baekhyun kesana, hyung-nim"

Bukan menjawab Chanyeol malah memandang aneh Joonmyun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Joonmyun. Apa hubungannya mata air dengan Baekhyun-nya?

"Ayolah hyung. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku yakin air itu akan berguna untuk Putri Baekhyun."

Tidak banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun. Joonmyun membantu Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun keatas kudanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung."

Tak kuasa menahan sedih, akhirnya air mata Joonmyun jatuh juga mengirinya kakaknya yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan perang, Joonmyun menyuruh pasukannya untuk bergegas meninggalkan kawasan perang. Sisa prajurit lawan juga ikut dibawanya. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti pertintah.

Entah apa kata Ibu dan Ayahnya jika ia pulang tidak bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Seseorang dipelukannya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Tubuh Baekhyunnya menjadi lebih dingin. Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru dan itu semua membuat Chanyeol menjerit dalam hatinya.

Ia gagal menjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan membuktikan ucapannya bahwa ia tidak lah lemah dengan mengikuti perang secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya walau dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol terus saja meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan Chanyeol menjadi cengeng seperti ini hanya untuk Baekhyun. Kekasihnya. Orang yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Disetiap detiknya Chanyeol tak henti-henti mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Baekhyun. Untuk segala kesalahannya.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk membatalkan perjodohan berakibat fatal. Jika ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak akan memutuskan benang merah itu. Benang yang sudah mengikatnya bersama Baekhyun sedari kecil.

Chanyeol melambatkan laju kudanya.

Mata air itu sudah didepan matanya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol turun dari kudanya bersama Baekhyun. Membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan hati-hati. Seakan-akan sipemiliki tubuh masih bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Chanyeol membasuh wajah Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah. Membersihkannya dari noda-noda darahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menyentuh bibir sang kekasih. Mengecupnya pelan. Dan hanya dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Sayangku. Cintaku."

Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja dan rasa bersalah itu kembali memenuhinya. Andai saja ia tidak besikap seegois ini dengan membatalkan perjodohannya. Ia sangat menyesal. Sangat.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menampung mata air itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan perlakan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, ini harus berhasil. Aku percaya adamu sayang."

"Kumohon, jika kau terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti, jangan lupakan aku. Ingatlah semua tentang kita. Ingatlah seluruh kenangan kita dimasa ini. Kumohon padamu kasihku." Dan diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan didahi Baekhyun.

"Aku harap ini benar benar bekerja pada saatnya nanti kita akan terlahir kembali."

Tidak ingin lupa, Chanyeol juga meminum air ajaib itu dan mengucapkan keinginan yang sama.

"Aku memohon padamu tuhan. Persatukan kembali kami dimasa depan. Aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku padanya. Aku akan menebusnya"

Setetes demi tetes air mata Chanyeol kembali jatuh mengenai permukaan pipi Baekhyun. Tapi saat ini diiringi oleh senyuman ketulusan.

"Aku merelakanmu pergi sayang. Aku merelakanmu untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan kabar duka itu telah tersampaikan. Joonmyun menyampaikannya dengan perlahan dihadapan seluruh keluarganya. Beruntungnya Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun masih ada di kerajaannya karena khawatir putrinya menghilang setelah pernikahan kakakknya dua hari yang lalu.

Keadaan Kyungsoo tak jauh seperti yang lainnya. Bahkan mungkin sangat terpukul. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah menetapkan Baekhyun sebagai jodohnya. Tapi kenapa secepat ini Baekhyun meninggalkannya? Apakah mereka memang tidak diijinkan untuk bersama?

Songyi tak henti-hentinya menangis dan Joonmyun dengan setia memeluknya. Suzy juga masih meneteskan air matanya namun masih berusahan untuk tegar.

Tempat pembakaran untuk Baekhyun telah disiapkan. Kayu bakar itu sudah disusun serapih mungkin. Hanya menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"Pangeran Chanyeol datang! Pangeran Chanyeol datang!"

Tak lama suara penjaga terdengar meneriakkan tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah datang. Dan sisusul oleh suara tapak kuda yang semakin terdengar.

Sang Ibu tak kuasa melihat anaknya yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol di atas kudanya. Tubuh itu, Baekhyunnya benar-benar sudah tiada.

Chanyeol turun dari kudanya. Menggendong Baekhyun menuju keluarganya. Wajah Chanyeol sungguh sangat mengerikan. Matanya membengkak karena menangis sepanjang perjalanan dan rambutnya pun tak kalah berantakannya.

"Cepat siapkan ruang mandi untuk Baekhyun."

Raja Soohyun memerintahkan dayang putri kerajaan untuk membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendandaninya sebelum di kremasi. Dan mereka melaksanakan pertintah dengan segera.

Songyi berlari dan memeluk tubuh putranya.

"Sayang. Sabarlah. Ibu tahu kau terpukul."

Songyi mengusapi wajah kotor anaknya. Tak dipungkiri bau anyir dari darah Baekhyun tercium pekat di tubuh Chaneyol.

"Kau juga harus membersihkan tubuhmu. Ibu akan menemanimu."

Chanyeol dan Songyi beranjak masuk untuk menemani putranya membersihkan diri, sementara Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol antara sedih dan marah. Amarah yang terpendam. Jelas dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Ia masih mempunyai tata karma dan ia juga sangat mengormati kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Melewati pergantian jam, Chanyeol kembali memasuki barisannya. Untuk menyaksikan acara kremasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun sudah diletakkan diatas kayu-kayu bakar tersebut. Memakai baju yang lebih layak dan riasan wajah yang sangat menawan. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Baekhyun masih sangat cantik dimatanya.

Setelah memanjatkan doa kepada leluhur untuk menghantarkan Baekhyun ketempat peristirahatan yang terakhir, tetua pun menyiapkan kayu yang sudah dibahar terlebih dahulu. Sedikit kembali memanjatkan doa lalu memberikan kayu bakar itu kepada ayah Baekhyun.

Kenapa ayahnya? Baekhyun masih suci. Belum dimiliki siapapun dan yang berhak mengantarnya adalah ayahnya.

Dengan cepat, api itu telah melahap seluruh kayu bakar beserta tubuh wantita yang dicintai Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol tidak akan menangis, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan disaat perpisahan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah acara kremasi selesai, abu Baekhyun ditempatkan dikendi suci dan dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba menjalani kehidupannya sebagai anak seorang Raja dengan baik. Walah setiap malam dirinya selalu diselimuti rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Dia hari pengangkatan, Chanyeol menyerahkan tahtanya pada Joonmyun. Chanyeol menyadari ia tidaklah pantas untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Lagi pula yang memenangkan peperangan adalah Joonmyun. Dan itu juga menjadikan pengikatan Joonmyun dengan Putri Yixing dipercepat karena tidak mungkin Joonmyun yang memiliki jodoh belum melakukan pengikatan disaat dirinya akan diangkat sebagai Raja penerus.

Tak penah sekalipun dalam hidupnya untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Bahkan janji yang ia ucapkan untuk baekhyun sekalipun.

Ia berjanji akan menjalani hidupnya dengan Baik.

Kini ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Menunggu kematian menjemputnya untuk kembali hidup bersama Baekhyun di masa yang akan datang nantinya. Walau ia tahu itu semua juga butuh perjuangan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaa. Chapter ini khusus untuk menceritakan masa di jaman Joseon. And finally, Joseon era is end. Hehehe. Karena beberapa dari kalian pada bingung alurnya aku buat maju mundur, jadi mending aku selesain aja sekalian jaman joseon nya. yah walaupun nanti juga bakal ada sedikit flashback an di chapter chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Kalo kalian ngerasa kurang ngefeel buat chapter ini, maafin yahh. Karena aku juga ngerasa chapter ini berantakan banget dan hampir aja aku rubah lagi alur buat chapter ini. Semoga ga teralu kecewa ya kalian hehe.**

 **Disini juga dijelasin yahh kenapa Chanyeol bisa inget masalalunya. Dan sedikit klarifikasi kalo disini si Chanyeol doang yang inget (dan mungkin nanti juga akan ada bebera cast yang juga inget masalalunya karena air itu. Tapi masih dirahasiakan.)**

 **Ini balasan review buat my lovely readers-nim kuh:***

 **Jung Minji:** Sengaja aku buat jantan. Hehehe. **|| Zheend:** Ini udah dilanjut~~ yup, Baekhyun jadi dokter. **|| Azurradeva:** Karena jaman modern aku buat ga terlalu serius, hehe. **|| Parkyubi:** Ini udah yaa^^ . **|| Yoogeurt:** Ini udah dijelasin kenapa bisa inget. Dan ga semua inget kok^^ . **|| Restikadena90:** Makasih yahh^^ . Ini udah dilanjut^^ . **|| Shinraewoo92:** Ini udah dijelasin yaa kenapa Ceye bisa inget^^ . **|| Fangirlexoxo:** Bener kamu ih hehe. Tapi yang nolongin Ceye bukan Baekhyun . **|| Bijin YJS:** Makasihh^^ . **|| FlashMrB:** Makasihh review nya kamu^^ . **|| Crazehun:** Mau buat Ceye takut darah di jaman modern nih. Kkk. **|| Ellaqomah CBHS:** Udah dijelasin yah kenapa Ceye ngebatalin perjodohannya. Dan untuk selanjutnyaa tungguin aja chapter" yg akan datang^^ . **|| SHINeexo:** Makasiihhh.Lebih seru lagi kalo kamu panjangin review nya kkk . **|| Aizahputri:** Makasihh^^ . **|| Hunniehan:** /kasih karma ke Ceye/ kkk. **|| Jewika:** Makasih udh disenenginnn iya yah, ini jadi kayak kebalikannya scarlet heart. Hehehe. **|| Inibaek:** Udah di nexteu~~ . **|| Metroxylon:** Masih ada kok^^ selebihnya bakal kayak flashback ajah^^ . **|| Chanbaekssi:** Widiihh makasih lohh^^ . **|| Lilykurniati77:** Makasih udah dikasih 'Kata-kata semangat' lohh^^ hehe. **|| Magnae Autumn:** Ini udh ketemu lagi nih . **|| Love564:** Ini udah dilanjutt^^ . **|| Rosa:** Makasih banget ih kamuu . Ini udah nexteu~~ . **|| Narinlee12315:** Makasihh semangatnya^^ ini udh di lanjut~ . **|| Jiellian21:** Ini nexteu nya~~ . **|| Xoblacknights:** Iya nihhh, dari awal emang udh dikasih plot alur nya maju mundur Cuma kayaknya emang ngebingungin yah. Hehe makasih yaa masukannya, aku pake. Ini udh aku selesain inti dari jama Joseon nya hehe. Di part akhir juga aku ngerasa singkat, mian yahh hehe^^ . **|| Baekkiepyon:** Seru jug abaca review kamuu^^ ini udh dilanjuutt~~ . **|| Galaxy Aquarius:** Makasih lohh ke kamuu^^ ini udh di nexteu yahh~ . **|| Monster614:** Ini udah dinexteuu kamuu~~ .

 **Makasih buat yang udah ngeriview. Makasih bangeetttt makasih juga bagi yang udah nyempetin baca walau ga ngeriview^^ aku apa atuh tanpa kalian mah. Hehehe.**

 **Oiya satu lagi, kalian boleh panggil aku Kim aja. Lebih enak di dengarnya juga daripada thor-thoran. Aku bukan super hero/? Wkwk.**

 **And**

 **Review lah walau hanya sekedar kata-kata semangat!^^ karena kalian juga semangatku/? Ayo saling menyemangati^^**

 **KIM**

 **PAI~**


	4. Chapter 4

**REINCARNATION**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **MORE**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always), Yaoi, BnB, Boyslove.**

 **Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyia-nyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya tuhan!"-Chanyeol.**

.

.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba menjalani kehidupannya sebagai anak seorang Raja dengan baik. Walau setiap malam dirinya selalu diselimuti rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Dia hari pengangkatan, Chanyeol menyerahkan tahtanya pada Joonmyun. Chanyeol menyadari ia tidaklah pantas untuk menjadi seorang Raja. Lagi pula yang memenangkan peperangan adalah Joonmyun. Dan itu juga menjadikan pengikatan Joonmyun dengan Putri Yixing dipercepat karena tidak mungkin Joonmyun yang memiliki jodoh belum melakukan pengikatan disaat dirinya akan diangkat sebagai Raja penerus.

Tak penah sekalipun dalam hidupnya untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Bahkan janji yang ia ucapkan untuk baekhyun sekalipun.

Ia berjanji akan menjalani hidupnya dengan Baik.

Kini ia hanya bisa menunggu.

Menunggu kematian menjemputnya untuk kembali hidup bersama Baekhyun di masa yang akan datang nantinya. Walau ia tahu itu semua juga butuh perjuangan.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL, 2016**

"Dasar bocah aneh."

"Tapi memang sedikit menyeramkan.."

Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan wajah Chanyeol tadi. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak murka padanya saat ia membentak anak itu. Yang benar saja, mahasiswa dibawahnya, berani-beraninya membentak seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan dan keluar dari area kampus, Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Dia seorang dokter disebuah rumah sakit anak. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Itu alasan ia untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Dokter Byun. Untuk apa mengambil magang jika kau sendiri sudah menjadi dokter kepala disini. Bahkan tahun depan kau akan direkomendasikan untuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Lagi pula jika Tuan Byun tahu anaknya mengambil masa magang apalagi di sebuah universitas pasti ia juga tidak akan terima."

"Noona, jangan panggil aku dokter Byun jika kita hanya berdua. Aku sudah memintanya beberapa kali padamu." Baekhyun merajuk pada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kuat. Jam kerjamu bertambah dua kali lipat karena magang. Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu." Wanita itu terus mengomeli Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah bosan mendengar celotehannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menambah ilmu, Soo-"

"Jessica!"

"Baiklah Jessica noona. Aku hanya ingin menambah ilmu."

"Ilmu apanya. Cih."

"Sudahlah noona, bagaimana kabar Jesper?"

Jessica hanya menghela napasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menentang keinginan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala ini.

"Anak itu tetap keras kepala meminta kamarnya disatukan dengan Jiwon."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kenapa noona tidak turuti saja. Kasihan dia."

"Sudah. Tadi sore petugas sudah memindahkan bangsal Jiwon ke kamarnya. Lagian siapa yang tahan jika setiap hari anak itu selalu memasuki ruanganku dan merengak meminta Jiwon untuk satu kamar dengannya. Rengekannya menggangguku."

"Biasanya dia yang selalu merengek padaku."

"Itu karena kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu."

"Noona."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyunnie."

Setelah kepergian Jessica, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menengok dua orang bocah yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan Jessica.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang anak bernuansa biru muda dengan hiasan lampu bintang di langit-langit kamar. Beruntung kedua penghuni kamar belum tertidur.

"Hey, kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah masuk jam tidur kalian."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan menggendong bocah yang paling kecil dari yang satu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Umma."

"Jesper, jangan menggodaku."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah saat memanggilmu dengan sebutan Umma."

"Umma~"

"Jiwon jadi mengikutimu memanggilku Umma. Ya tuhan.."

"Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menemui kami. Aku dan Jiwon kesepian."

"Cepi~"

Baekhyun menghela napas sambil mengelus helaian rambut Jesper. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau harus berada disini besok." Jesper sedikit menuntut. Anak tujuh tahun ini memang sangat keras kepala. Hey, itu sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jesper. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Besok hari ulang tahun Jiwon. Kau melupakannya?"

Baekhyun menatap Jiwon yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya karena ia menduduki ranjang Jesper. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun malaikat kecilnya.

Baekhyun mengecupi pipi Jiwon dan Jiwon hanya bisa tertawa kegelian. Anak berusia tiga tahun ini sangat aktif. Pasti dia akan sangat merasa bebas jika saja penyakitnya tidak menghalanginya.

"Baiklah aku akan berada disini setelah pekerjaanku telah selesai. Aku akan menyipkan pesta untuk Jiwon."

Jesper tersenyum setelah mendengan janji dari Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Umma."

"Umma~"

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dan memeluk Jesper. "Apapun untuk kalian. Nah sekarang saatnya kalian untuk tidur. Kaja."

Setelah memastikan Jesper dan Jiwon sudah tidur barulah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar keduanya. Jiwon sudah lama menempati rumah sakit ini. Terhitung sudah 3 tahun untuk Jiwon. Keduanya memang kurang beruntung karena ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jesper sebenarnya adalah anak dari bibi Baekhyun. Awalnya sang bibi mengatakan akan menitipkan Jesper untuk beberapa waktu. Namun ternyata sudah empat tahun Jesper masih bersamanya.

Sedangkan Jiwon adalah anak dari keluarga kurang mampu. Sewaktu ibunya melahirkan dirumah sakit ini, sang ibu tidak bisa membayar biaya persalinan dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Jiwon sendiri. Baekhyun bisa menebak jika sang Ibu pun tidak mampu untuk membiayai kebutuhan Jiwon.

Awalnya Jesper tinggal bersama orang tua Baekhyun dan kadang menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit, namun setelah bertemu dengan Jiwon, Jesper merasa jatuh cinta. Ia ingin sekali memiliki adik dan Jiwon lah jawabannya. Jesper memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah sakit agar setiap hari bisa bertemu dengan Jiwon.

Kenapa tidak Jiwon ikut dengannya tinggal dirumah orang tua Baekhyun? Jawabannya ialah karena penyakit Jiwon. Jantungnya lemah, ia tidak bisa melakukan segala aktifitas dengan bebas. Dan disini Baekhyun dan Jessica benar-benar merawatnya dengan intensif.

Baekhyun berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dan setibanya di ujung lorong, Baekhyun melihat seseorang lelaki jangkung. Sepertinya sedang menunggu temannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Baekhyun? Kau kah itu?"

Setelah berada lumayan dekat dengan orang itu barulah Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kris hyung!"

Baekhyun langsung saja memeluk seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kris itu.

"Kapan hyung kembali dari London? Aku sangat meridukanmu! Kenapa tidak mengabariku?!"

Baekhyun mencubiti perut Kris karena merasa kesal tidak dikabari jika ia akan kembali ke Korea.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jessica. Jika aku memberi tahumu aku yakin kau tidak bisa menahan rahasia kejutanku."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa senyum-senyum. Dia bukan penjaga rahasia yang baik jika kalian tahu.

"Tapi nuna sudah pulang sedari tadi, hyung."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku mencarimu. Dan beruntungnya aku karena kau belum pulang." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusak poni Baekhyun.

"Aku berencana akan menginap disini sebenarnya."

Kris dan Baekhyun memasuki ruang dokter. Apa lagi jika bukan ruangan Baekhyun? Dan Baehyun terkejut karena didalamnya sudah ada seorang anak remaja yang duduk di sofa tidurnya. Sepertinya sedang menunggu Baekhyun datang.

"Hyung." Anak itu langsung berdiri setelah melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki remaja tersebut dan memeluknya lembut. Satu lagi pasien Baekhyun. Kkk.

Namanya Moon Taeil. Usianya baru saja menginjak lima belas tahun. Memiliki trauma yang sangat dalam akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan pamannya. Bisa dibayangkan? Dia diperkosa puluhan kali oleh pamannya sendiri dalam satu hari. Beruntung ada seorang tetangga yang mendengar rintihannya ketika diperkosa.

"Hey, kau belum tidur?"

Taeil hanya menggeleng. Ya, sejak hari dimana ia memasuki rumah sakit ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, Taeil jarang sekali berbicara, bahkan pernah tidak bicara seharian penuh.

Dia pasien istimewa Jessica. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Taeil. Bahkan Jessica mewarnai rambut anak itu menjadi sama sepertinya saat masih remaja.

"Kau merindukan nuna?" Tanya Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan.

"Hmm, sepertinya nunamu sudah pulang kerumahnya. Akupun ditinggal."

Itu Kris dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Kris dan Jessica sudah bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu dan akan melaksanakan pernikahan bulan ini dan memilih London sebagai tempat pernikahan mereka.

"Aku akan tidur disini. Bagaimana jika kau tidur berdua denganku? Kau mau?"

"Iya."

Baekhyun beranjak mengambil selimut berwarna biru dari lemarinya. Lalu menyelimuti Taeil dengan selimutnya.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan mengantar jerapah ini pulang."

Namun kali ini gelenganlah yang ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar. Arrachi?" dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan dari anak didepannya.

Setelah mengantar Kris ke loby untuk pulang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke super market yang berada disamping rumah sakitnya untuk membeli beberapa camilan untuk menemani malamnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan dilorong fakultas kedokteran, berniat hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Karena pekerjaannya pun sudah selesai. Kelas-kelas pun sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang memasuki jam malam kuliah.

Tak ada yang aneh sampai Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi. Saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan sesuatu merengek minta dikeluarkan dari katung kemihnya. Saat memasuki bilik toilet dan menyelesaikan urusannya, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa itu…" Baekhyun melihat sebuah bayangan yang bergerak-gerak kecil dari atas dan sukses membuatnya terkejut dua kali setelah melihat apa yang ada diatasnya.

"YAKK!"

Dengan refleks Baekhyun menyiram seseorang yang berada dibilik sebelahnya. Yang ternyata sedang mengintipinya.

"Hey! Hey. Berhenti!"

Seseorang itu akhirnya turun dari atas dan terdengar umpatan-umpatan.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar kau bocah cabul!"

Baekhyun keluar dari bilik dan menghampiri bilik disebelahnya, mendobrak dan meneriaki seseorang itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung Baekhyun langsung menarik telinga sang pengintip dan menariknya keluar.

"Aw! Sakit! Yak! Lepaskan!"

Tak menghiraukan teriakan sakit dari sang empu, Baekhyun terus saja berjalan menyeret sambil tetap menarik telinganya.

"Tak akan aku lepaskan. Aku akan membawamu ke bagian kedisiplinan dan melaporkanmu!"

Mendengar kata kedisiplinan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Ya seseorang yang mengintip Baekhyun di toilet tadi adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan dengan sekali hentakan jemari lentik Baekhyun terlepas dari daun telinganya dan berganti menjadi Chanyeol yang menyeret Baekhyun, membawanya menuju atap tanpa menghiraukan teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun.

Saat sudah sampai barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah menahan amarah dan pergelangannya pun bernasib sama karena Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat ditambah lagi rotakan dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Bentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sementara Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun. Terus menatap Baekhyun. Sangat lekat. Hingga Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau…"

Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya sengaja digantung.

"Benar-benar seorang laki-laki?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga mendengar Pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan apa itu?!

"Setelah kau mengintip, kau masih menanyakan jenis kelaminku?! Aku rasa otak mu benar-benar bermasalah. Ah, dan mata mu juga."

"Hei kau tidak punya jakun dan 'itu' mu juga kecil. Apa itu hasil operasi?"

Cukup sudah.

PLAK!

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Otak mu memang harus diperbarui. Ini asli dan bukan hasil operasi, bocah! Aku laki-laki tulen! Sialan kau!"

Tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan semakin lama semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga Baekhyun harus mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya tersudut.

Ini tidak beres. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kau memang Baekhyun."

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mulai menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya dan berhenti pada pipi gembilnya. Mengelusnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

Chanyeol masih saja bergumam dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun risih.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga itu. Ingat dia masih berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Langsung saja Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Gila. Dia itu Bukan Baekhyun. Dia laki-laki!"

Chanyeol menggerutu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun diatap sendirian.

"Apa-apaan itu! Dasar bocah aneh. Aku harus jauh-jauh darinya."

Baekhyun melirik sebentar jam tangan yang ada di lengan kirinya dan setelahnya Baekhyun juga bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju rumah sakit. Mengingat janji nya yang akan merayakan ulang tahun Jiwon bersama.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tontonan gratis yang tak sengaja mereka lihat. Mereka hanya ingin beristirahat di atap tapi tiba-tiba seseorang juga mendatangi atap setelah mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Chanyeol sedang menarik dokter magang kampusnya. Yah, Baekhyun cukup terkenal dikampus mereka karena kecantikannya yang menggegerkan seisi kampus.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa Chanyeol akan menyukainya. Kau lihat bagaimana caranya mengelus wajah dokter cantik itu?"

Sehun masih saja terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui omongan Sehun.

"Dia akan segera menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Hun-ah."

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbaring lebih dulu dan setelahnya mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Sehun."

Kyungsoo kembali memulai.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa kau harus mulai melupakanku."

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku sepertinya menyukai orang lain sekarang."

"Hm, kalau begitu aku bisa apa? Orang yang kau sukai pasti sangat beruntung. Siapa itu? Jongin?"

Ya mereka berdua memang saling mencintai sedari dulu. Namun karena status sahabat, mereka tidak ingin merusak persahabatan itu. Berebeda dengan Jongin yang baru bertemu saat mereka menginjak bangku perkuliahan.

"Kurasa dia yang baru kali ini."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu."

"Dan aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir hati sahabatnya itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut dan mereka berdua menikmatinya dengan janji yang sudah mereka umumkan dihati masing-masing.

" _Aku tahu kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun salahkah aku jika aku mengiginkan mu lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Ingin rasanya aku egois, namun aku tidak bisa karena orang itu adalah kau, Kyungsoo-ya."_

" _Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan cintaku untukmu. Cinta ini akan kusimpan dengan baik disudut hatiku. Walau nantinya akan ada yang menggantikanmu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongdae memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan bibir yang telihat membengkak.

Jangan ditanya. Dia habis jatuh dari toilet.

Bodoh.

"Aku tidak mau jika bukan Minseok yang mengobatiku!."

Beberapa asisten magang di ruang kesehatan gedung kesenian itu mulai mencibir.

"Dasar banyak mau!"

Umpat salah satu asisten magang karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng Jongdae yang sedari tadi meneriaki nama Minseok.

"Pergilah dan cari Minseok-mu sendiri! Jangan ganggu kami."

"Kalian bisa menelponnya kan! Tanyakan keberadaannya sekarang. Dan sampaikan padanya jika ada pasien darurat disini."

Jongdae meringis disetiap ucapannya. Bibirnya sudah benar-benar jontor.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan padamu. Tapi aku menghawatirkan telingaku. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan dokter THT."

Seorang perawat mengambil ponselnya dengan segera menghubungi Minseok. Salah satu mahasiswa kesehatan khusus.

"Oppa, aku mohon datanglah sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Sebelum teriakan Jongdae meledak kembali, perawat itu langsung mematikan sambungannya.

Jongdae tersenyum senang. Walau tidak berhasil meneriaki Minseok, setidaknya pujaan hatinya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan itu.

"Kau semakin cantik dengan rambut cokelatmu Ming-mingah~"

"Dasar tak tahu malu. Setidaknya tutupi bibir dowermu sebelum merayuku! Aku mulai merasa jijik."

"Sudah cepat obati aku. Dengan bibirmu." Ucap Jongdae dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah.

Beberapa asisten disana juga jadi ikut memandang jijik kearah Jongdae setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Dan tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang mereka segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu.

"Sedang apa kau hingga seperti ini?"

Minseok mengambil beberapa peralatan pertolongan pertama dan segera mengobati bibir itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!"

Dan Jongdae hanya bisa ber aw ria.

Poor Jongdae.

"Kau mengintip lagi? Menguping? Katakan!"

Setelah selesai Minseok menjewer telinga Jongdae karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia akan sangat marah jika diabaikan.

"Aku mencarimu."

Jongdae menarik pinggang Minseok lalu mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu dipangkuannya namun Minseok segera menolak.

"Ini masih dilingkungan kampus jika kau tidak lupa."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar."

"Aku masih ada praktek."

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"APA?!"

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Aku sudah mengatakan ini beribu kali."

"Dan kau pun sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

"Aku permisi."

Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jongdae yang menatap sendu pujaannya yang kembali menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Chanyeol menggerutu sambil terus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Lalu berhenti disuatu tempat.

"Kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol! Untuk apa kau mengkutinya!"

Ya, Chanyeol saat ini sedang mengikuti seseorang. Entah kemana pikiran yang selalu ia bilang normal karena sekarang kenyataannya ia sedang membuntuti Baekhyun dari belakang yang ikut berhenti ketika mobil Baekhyun berheti didepan sebuah toko kue.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun didalam sana. Apa Baekhyun kerja sambilan?

"Dia membeli kue tart? Tapi untuk siapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Namun setelahnya ia tersadar.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang penguntit!"

Terus saja rutuki kebodahan mu Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Walau mulutnya terus mengumpati dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata gila, sinting dan sebagainya namun otaknya tak berhenti memerintakan dirinya untuk terus mengendarai mobilnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti didepan rumah sakit yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"Baekhyun bekerja disini? Atau dia memiliki keluarga yang harus di jenguk?"

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun bahkan hingga memasuki rumah sakit dan memasuki sebuah kamar rawat inap khusus anak-anak.

Pintu ruang anak itu tidak ditutup dan memudahkan Chanyeol melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalamnya.

Chanyeol merasa benar-benar melihat putri Baekhyun nya. Baekhyun yang ada didepannya ini sangat lemah lembut. Memperlakukan satu balita, satu anak-anak dan satu remaja dengan sangat baik. Ternyata mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun si balita laki-laki yang Chanyeol tahu bernama Jiwon karena ia mendengar nyanyian ulang tahun dengan nama Jiwon didalamnya.

Tanpa sadar Chaneyol tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun untuk menghibur anak-anak itu. Balita itu ada digendongan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Siapa disana?"

Gawat!

Chanyeol langsung saja bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Ini gila. Sejak kapan ia berdiri didepan pintu?!

Itu suara Taeil. Dia yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran orang asing diantara mereka.

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakan tapi tidak mendapatkan siapa-siapa.

"Tadi ada seseorang hyung." Taeil bangkit menuju pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menunjukkan gesture diam dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Sstt jangan bilang aku ada disini." Cicit Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari anak remaja didepannya.

"Ada siapa Taeil? Apa pasienku?"

Taeil tidak menjawab tetapi malah menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan tada!

"Kau!?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Baekhyun menatap horror Chanyeol. Sementara Chaneyol hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"A-aku. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Kerabatku sedang sakit disini!"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk yah sudah kepalang ketahuan lebih baik ia bergabung juga.

"Umma, apa dia ini kekasih umma?" Tanya Jesper polos.

"UMMA?!"

Dan Chanyeol histeris.

"Bukan sayang. Dia ini hanya kenalan umma."

 _Kenalan dari mananya!_

Sedangkan Jiwon yang berada dekat dengan Chanyeol malah asik memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang bak patung. Menganga dengan mata yang melebar. Dan tidak lama Jiwon tertawa. Ya menertawakan Chanyeol.

"K-kau sudah mempunyai anak?!"

"Iya. Dan apa urusannya denganmu? Sikapmu berlebihan untuk seorang yang baru kau kenal."

Baekhyun masih ketus. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa acaranya merayakan ulang tahun Jiwon menjadi kacau karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tidak diundang.

"Ppa appa!"

Kini seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan tersebut menatap kaget kearah Jiwon.

"Apa?"

"Jiwonnie, dia bukan appa."

"Appaa!" Jiwon memekik lalu tubuhnya dengan sendirinya condong mengarah pada Chanyeol. Meminta di gendong.

"Samchon, Jiwonnie ingin kau menggendongnya." Itu suara Jesper.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Ia tidak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan para malaikat kecilnya.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan mengabulkannya. Hm." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jiwon dan setelahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak bersahabat.

"Hei, kau bisa menggendong kan? Jangan menjatuhkannya, atau kau akan kubunuh."

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun memberikan Jiwon pada Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggendongnya dengan hati-hati dan Jiwon terlihat senang.

"Aku tak percaya ini."

Baekhyun memijat keningnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut dan Chanyeol juga tidak mungkin bermalam di rumah sakit ini. Ini memang tidak bisa dipercaya, Jiwon begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol yang notaben nya adalah seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Mereka bermain sampai waktu tidur balita itu. Sepertinya Jiwon benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol, belum lagi dengan Jiwon yang memanggilnya appa.

"Kau memang penguntit."

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju keluar. Chanyeol harus pulang.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dna malah tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak sengaja mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang disini."

"Ya terserah kau dengan kebohonganmu itu."

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah mengintipiku. Aku masih ingin mengadukanmu."

Seolah tuli, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas Baekhyun. Melainkan menghetikan langkahnya dan terus menatapi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu mereka lagi. Mereka itu milikku."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya melainkan terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Yak, kau dengar? Jangan dekati mereka."

"Aku tak percaya ini." Gumam Chanyeol masih menatai Baekhyun.

"Aku menemukanmu." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Kau tidak banyak berubah. Hanya menjadi sedikit cerewet." Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol mulai berjalan kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya sengit. Tak mengerti situasi.

"Kau masih sangat cantik walau fisikmu berubah." Chanyeol tersenyum dan tangannya kembali bergerak menelusuri wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku akan- AW! YAK YAK!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan.

"Otakmu memang benar-benar butuh pembaruan."

Baekhyun terus saja menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Gila, Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah pelecehan seksual. Ckck.

"Dalam sehari kau sudah tiga kali melecehkanku!"

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diuntung!"

"Yak! Yak!"

Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan jemari-jemari lentik itu dari rambutnya dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan beberapa helai ikut tercabut.

"Ini kutukan! Ya tuhan!"

Chanyeol menjerit.

"Aku akan membalasmu!"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang dibalik lorong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan setelahnya senyuman mulai terkembang.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu… Tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Baekhyun bergumam.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kayyy, ini telat bangett. Aku minta maaf bangetttt. Pekerjaan aku menumpukkk.**

 **Maaf ini ga diedit dengan benar jadi kalau menemukan typo yang sangat amat banyak, aku minta maafffff.**

 **Buat yang bertanya Tanya kenapa reingkarnasi nya Baekhyun jadi cowok, itu memang sudah direncanakan ama aku hehe.**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu film Jepang yang entah aku lupa judulnya apa. Difilm itu jadi semua yang bereingkarnasi itu bukan Cuma manusia, tapi binatang juga bisa bereingkarnasi. Bahkan ada yang dulunya binatang eh reingkarnasinya manusia dan sebaliknya.**

 **Jadi aku membuat ff ini dengan imajenasiku sendiri/?**

 **Chapter ini pasti membosankan. Ya ku tahu. Wkwk. Maappp bangett mengecewakan kalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

 **Miyaneee..**

 **Oke dehhh. Sampai jumpa chap depan yahhh. Insyaallahh cepet. Kalo GAADA HALANGAN heheheheh.**

 **PAII**


	5. Chapter 5

**REINCARNATION**

 **Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **MORE**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning: Typo (Always), Yaoi, BnB, Boyslove.**

 **Summary: Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah menyia-nyiakan calon permaisurinya dan mati dalam sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Akankah dikehidupan selanjutnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya dan menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu? Dan menghadapi masalah besar? Gender?. /"Kau Baekhyun-ku. Ta-tapi, mengapa laki-laki? Ya tuhan!"-Chanyeol.**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang dibalik lorong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan setelahnya senyuman mulai terkembang.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu… Tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Baekhyun bergumam.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

.

"Kau merindukannya? Kau bilang kau merindukannya?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun medengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan Baekhyun berbalik dan keterkejutannya pun bertambah setelah melihat siapa seseorang yang baru saja berkata seperti itu.

"Kau.."

"Kau benar-benar.."

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun mempersilahkan seseorang itu untuk duduk. Mereka sedang berada diruangan Baekhyun. Ya, untuk alasan tertentu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak orang itu memasuki ruangannya. Dia terus saja mengejar Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Suara seseorang itu terus terdengar dan semua pasiennya bisa mendengarnya. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau ingin konsultasi? Sebenarnya ini sudah lewat dari jam kerjaku, tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk bermalam disini jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa untuk memberikan pelayanan ekstra." Baekhyun berujar sambil tersenyum, sementara seseorang yang ada dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih yang awalnya adalah pandangan yang sulit diartikan, hampir sama dengan pandangan Chanyeol padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah namaku. Dan aku adalah salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini. Dan kalau tidak salah kau adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitas yang menjadi tempat magangku."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun kami."

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Sikapmu saat ini sama seperti saat aku dan Chanyeol baru pertama kali bertemu. Dengar Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak tahu siapa 'Byun Baekhyun' yang kalian maksud, tapi yang pasti aku adalah aku. Byun Baekhyun. Dan bukan 'Byun Baekhyun' yang kalian maksud. Aku tidak mengerti ini. Seberapa miripkah aku dengan 'Baekhyun' kalian?"

Baekhyun menjelaskan namun reaksi Kyungsoo, seseorang dihadapannya itu tetap sama. Memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya, kalian sangat mirip. Benar-benar sangat mirip. Karena aku tahu kalian adalah satu orang yang sama."

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin? Kau baru pertama kali bertemu denganku." Baekhyun menatap remeh Kyungsoo yang masih tetap setia dengan ekspresinya, namun bedanya saat ini senyuman mulai terkembang.

"Aku tahu saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukannya."

"Kau salah dengar."

"Aku belum tuli."

Baekhyun terdiam menatap curiga ada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun nuna sangat mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Dan itu tidak akan berubah, bahkan sampai mereka berreingkarnasi berpuluh-puluh kalipun."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa itu 'Byun Baekhyun' kalian dan akupun tidak mengerti dengan reingkarnasi. Aku bukan seseorang yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Kenapa kau berada disini? Dan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku? Apa kau juga sedang menjenguk seseorang? Atau kau juga menguntitku seperti yang bocah itu lakukan? AH! Atau kau adalah bawahan bocah tengil itu? Aku dengar ia adalah seorang berandal di kampusnya."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Sama seperti Chanyeol, akupun cukup penasaran denganmu. Bukan hanya dia yang mencarimu. Akupun sudah mencarimu selama ini. Aku selalu mengikutinya yang juga selalu mengikutimu. Bahkan kejadian di toilet tadi siangpun aku mengetahuinya."

"Akupun melihat kalian diatas atap. Dan aku mendengar setelah Chanyeol meninggalkanmu, kau berucap _'Kenapa kau seperti ini'_. Dan itu semua menguatkan firasatku bahwa kau adalah Baekhyun kami. Baekhyun nuna kami. Kau mengingat semuanya. Kau mengingat siapa kau sebenarnya, siapa kau dimasalalu!"

Kyungsoo cukup kehilangan kesabarannya, tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun masih bersandiwara disaat ia sudah tahu jika Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura.

"Kalian sama-sama membuatku pusing."

Baekhyun memijat keningnya, berusahan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo. Hei, mata anak itu sangat bulat dan seolah-olah bisa menelannya saat ini juga.

"Hyung. Aku tahu itu kau. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku mohon mengakulah. Tidak ada gunanya kau menyembunyikan identitasmu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun. Ia yakin, Baekhyun nya akan luluh. Baekhyun nya masih Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun nuna yang bijaksana.

"Hyung- ani, Baekhyun nuna. Nuna, aku mohon. Jika kau tidak bisa jujur pada Chanyeol, setidaknya kau bisa jujur kepadaku."

Kyungsoo sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bersemangat dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku nuna. Akupun masih Kyungsoo yang dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun lama. Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Tatapan itu berubah.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang frustasi saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengalami hari yang melelahkan, setidaknya itulah menurut dia. Pulang kerumah berharap ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Berencana akan tidur sampai besok kalau perlu seharian penuh. Namun rencananya itu seketika hancur total saat ia memasuki kamarnya.

-BRUK-

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat diwajahnya.

"YAK!"

Teriaknya penuh amarah.

"Heh! Tiang berjalan. Dari mana saja kau? Kami sudah menunggumu hampir lima jam."

"Ya, kau bahkan melewatkan makan malam. Kau melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Makanan bebas biaya."

-PLAK-

"Yang ada diotakmu hanyalah segala hal-hal yang bebas biaya atau bisa disebut gratis."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"DIAM!"

Teriakan Chanyeol berhasil memberhentikan ocehan dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak bisa akur disetiap pertemuan. Namun persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin bahkan saat Jongin mengetahui Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata saling menyukai.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?!"

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur.

"Kau melupkaan ritual kita?"

"Yup! Ritual akhir bulan."

"PAJAMAS PARTY!" teriak Sehun dan Jongin bersama.

"Kalian sebut ini party saat hanya ada kita bertiga disini?!"

Chanyeol mulai murka. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengaku sangat membenci pajamas party. Padahal sudah dari kecil ia selalu mengundang teman-temannya untuk mengadakan pajamas party dirumahnya. Bahkan hampir setiap malam. Sampai-sampai ibunya bersedia selalu kerepotan memasak banyak makanan.

"Memangnya kapan kita lengkap jika sedang mengadakan pajamas party? Bahkan akhir bulan kemarin hanya kau yang menginap dirumahku." Ucap Sehun menyindir Chanyeol.

"Ini musim dingin dan cocok untuk kita tidur bersama. Aku akan mengadakan pajamas party dua hari berturut-turut dirumah Chanyeol! Yeay! Besok aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo juga. Ah aku sangat tidak sabar. Baiklah ayo kita cepat tidur agar cepat bertemu hari esok."

Jongin mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol dan malah bersiap-siap menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Mimpi indah kawan."

"Aku akan membawakan mimpi buruk padamu Kim sialan Jongin!."

Yah, pada akhirnya mereka juga akan tidur bersama. Di satu tempat tidur. Mereka bertiga. Berdempetan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Nuna…"

"Aku memang mengingat semuanya."

"Hahh…"

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menatap lega kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu kau."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bangkit berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Menempatkan kepala Baekhyun senyaman mungkin di dadanya.

"Terimakasih telah percaya padaku, nuna."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengeratkannya. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun pikir akan lebih baik jika hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga jadi mempunyai teman cerita disaat ia tidak tahu ingin bercerita kepada siapa. Ya, Kyungsoo memang orang yang tepat.

"Ya! Tapi jangan memanggilku nuna. Aku ini laki-laki sekarang."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa agar lebih leluasa.

"Jadi kau juga ingat semuanya?". Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ya, Baekhyun juga penasaran tentang Kyungsoo yang mengingat semuanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Pada saat jasadmu dibawa pulang bersama Chanyeol hyung, akupun sangat terpukul. Aku hampir tak bisa berdiri saat kau di kremasi. Dan itu adalah saat-saat terburukku. Aku benar-benar kehilangan semangatku. Saat aku sudah dipastikan akan menjadi pendampingmu, kau malah pergi untuk selamanya. Bahkan aku pikir aku yang paling terpukul dan bersedih dibanding Chanyeol hyung."

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Baekhyun. Menatapi wajah Baekhyun dari bawah. Menikmati seseorang yang dulu pernah hadir dikehidupannya lalu menghilang lalu sekarang kembali berada dihadapannya.

"Aku diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol hyung yang selalu menyuruh para pengawal pergi dari istana untuk membawakannya sesuatu. Dan setelah pengawal itu kembali, mereka membawa beberapa kantong berisi air. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa air sebanyak itu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengetahui saat aku tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol hyung mengucapkan sesuatu lalu meminumnya. Aku pikir itu adalah air yang sering diceritakan ibu, belum lagi ditambah doa yang Chanyeol hyung ucapkan."

"Doa? Doa apa itu?"

"Ia meminta agar ingatannya tidak dihapuskan setelah ia dilahirkan kembali suatu saat nanti. Dan ia juga meminta agar dipertemukan kembali denganmu dan akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku pikir aku juga tidak ingin kalah darinya. Aku mengambil satu kantong air itu untuk diriku sendiri dan aku juga meminta apa yang Chanyeol hyung minta. Dan disinilah aku. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung mengingat segala apa yang terjadi."

"Lalu apa Chanyeol juga mengetahui jika kau mengingat segalanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga ini dari awal. Hal apa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk tidak menghapus ingatan seseorang yang sudah bereingkarnasi jika bukan air itu.

"Hyung, apa hyung juga meminum air itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku."

.

.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk berada di istana itu. Apalagi mereka sedang ingin memulai perang. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika suatu saat nanti wilayah mereka diserang dan kau terrenggut paksa dariku. Kau satu-satu nya adik yang aku miliki."

"Orabo-nim. Aku mohon. Aku tidak akan macam-macam atau bertindak gegabah. Aku akan diam disana. Aku hanya ingin melihat Pangeran sebelum perang. Dan mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihat dirinya sebelum aku terikat dengan Pangeran Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memohon dihadapan sang kakak. Meminta ijin agar bisa memasuki wilayah kerajaan pangeran yang ia cintai.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja disana." Pangeran Baekbeom memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kau akan tetap ditemani oleh pengawal-pengawalku. Tidak ada penolakan." Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dan saat ini Baekhyun berada di perjalanan menuju istana Chanyeol. Semua sudah tersusun rapi didalam otaknya. Ia bertekat akan menyusup kedalam barisan perang dan akan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhasil masuk kedalam barisan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Tapi ternyata barisan prajurit wanita berada jauh dari posisi pemimpin. Chanyeol ada dibarisan terdepan sementara Baekhyun ada di barisan paling belakang bersama prajurit wanita yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa terus berada disini."

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari barisan. Mencoba untuk lebih mendekat pada Chanyeol yang jauh didepannya. Semakin Baekhyun mencoba mendekat, semakin sedikit pula prajurit disekelilingnya. Baekhyun mulai khawatir saat satu-satunya prajurit disisinya mati terbunuh karena melindunginya.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan selamat. Bagaimana ini." Baekhyun mulai ketakutan

"Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia."

Baekhyun bagai terombang-ambing bersama kudanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui dimana ia saat ini. Tapi yang pasti ia sudah berada di kandang musuh. Walau matahari masih terlihat ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pasukan yang berada dipihaknya. Ia sendirian.

"Chanyeol.. aku mohon temukan aku…"

Baekhyun terus memacu kudanya, namun kembali melambat saat kembali menemukan mayat-mayat prajurit Chanyeol yang sangat banyak.

"Apa kalian kalah? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini."

Disetiap langkahnya Baekhyun selalu kebingungan dan penuh kekhawatiran. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang ia takuti. Seperti Bagaimana jika ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika ia mati sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Atau bagaimana jika Chanyeol mati sebelum ia berhasil menemukannya. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Hari sudah semakin sore, tenaganyapun sudah habis terkuras dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku haus sekali…"

Ya, Baekhyun tidak membawa persiapan apapun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir panjang jika akan berbuat sesuatu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan waspada, takut jika musuh melihatnya. Ia membawa kudanya untuk mencari minum. Ia tahu bukan hanya ia yang kehausan, kudanya pun juga. Jadi Baekhyun tidak menumpanginya, mengistirahatkan kudanya sementara ini.

Baekhyun terus berkeliling berharap menemukan mata air ataupun sebuah danau yang airnya bisa di minum. Setidaknya itu akan membantunya untuk bertahan. Semakin bersemangat saat Baekhyun melihat sebuah danau yang tidak cukup luas.

"Syukurlah.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit berlali menuju danau.

Akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan air, kudanya pun juga. Mereka meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu ini dimana dan akupun sendirian."

"Ya tuhan, jika memang kau akan mengambil nyawaku saat ini, aku merelakannya, tetapi jangan kau ambil ingatanku tentang Chanyeol dan semua orang yang ada disini. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak ingin semakin tertinggal terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol namun ia malah memelankan kembali kudanya saat melihat banyak sekali mayat prajurit Chanyeol.

"Hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis. Tidak kuat dengan pandangan yang ada didepannya ini. Ini mengerikan, darah berceceran dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bertebaran. Tempat ini seperti habis di bom dan membunuh semua yang ada di area ini.

Pandangannya memang memburam namun Baekhyun masih bisa melihat seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"C-Chanyeol.. Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memerintahkan kudanya untuk mendekat.

"Syukurlah! Chanyeol! Aku disini!"

Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang menahan emosi. Ia pasti juga terpukul saat melihat banyak prajuritnya telah mati.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat seseorang dengan kudanya keluar dari persembunyian. Memegang pedangnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan amarahnya.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak!"

Baekhyun memacu secepat mungkin kudanya.

"ANDWE!"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

CRASH!

BRUK!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Semuanya seperti melambat dipengelihatan Baekhyun.

Saat pedang itu menebasnya, telinganya seperti menjadi tuli.

Baekhyun ambruk terjatuh dari kudanya dan menemui tanah. Dari bawah ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang nampak sangat terkejut dan tak lama Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dan memangkunya.

"Pa-pangeran.. uhuk."

Sakit.

Darah itu semakin deras mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengotori jubah Chanyeol dengan darahnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Dari sini Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir dari Chanyeol yang hanya melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau ada disini!"

Chanyeol terus saja berteriak sementara ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun mulai kehilangan pendengarannya.

"A-aku.. berguna unt-tuk mu… hh… pangeran…"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia merasakannya, ia dapat sangat dengan jelas merasakan cinta Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Dan saat ini lah Baekhyun tahu jika semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah bohong. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan ia sangat ingin mengikat Baekhyun menjadi permaisurinya.

" _Pangeran.. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku ungkapkan kepadamu. Masih banyak sekali kegiatan yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu. Aku masih ingin menemanimu dan melihatmu menjadi raja yang bijaksana seperti ucapanmu dulu. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua meskipun aku sangat sangat menginginkannya. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Bukan hanya dirimu, tapi aku juga terluka dan tersiksa. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah ini kau harus hidup seperti semula kau harus hidup dan menjalani takdirmu tanpa beban. Jangan memikirkanku. Kau tahu jika cintaku tidak akan pernah berubah kepadamu walau aku sudah tidak berada disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu. Park Chanyeol."_

"A-kuh sangat mencintaimu.. pangeran.. sampai akhir hayatku…"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

"J-jadi kau tidak sengaja meminum air itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon jangan beritahu Chanyeol jika aku mengetahui segalanya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi."

Baekhyun kembali memohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak hyung. Tidak akan. Kau mempunyaiku sekarang." Kyungsoo bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nyaman, hangat dan aman lewat pelukannya.

"Kau percaya aku sudah mengamati kalian selama ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum saat memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat terkejut.

"Jadi hyung.."

"Ya, aku sudah mengamati kalian."

"Saat pertama kali aku melihat Chanyeol, aku selalu mengikutinya. Dan pada saat itu juga aku mengetahu jika Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa. Aku berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya dengan menjadi dokter magang di kampus kalian. Dan disitu juga aku mengetahui Chanyeol mencintai seorang wanita. Duniaku seakan runtuh, aku seorang laki-laki, sama sepertinya. Dan yang pasti ia tidak akan menerimaku lagi. Aku berpikir, tidak apa aku bisa menjauh darinya. Namun semua kacau saat aku mengetahui jika Chanyeol juga mengingatku. Aku bertambah hancur saat semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Entah itu di masa lalu atau di masa depan. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan menyembunyikan ini semua dari Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia tidak menerimaku sebagai seorang lelaki saat pertama kali dia melihatku. Pandangannya sangat kecewa."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk bersatu dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jujur hatinya juga merasa sakit. Ternyata sampai titik ini pun Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Jika bukan dia, biarkan aku yang melindungimu, hyung."

-CKLEK-

"Jadi.. Kalian…"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Tambahannnn, mumpung lagi bisa ngetik cepettt. Hehe. Ini dikit karena ini tambahan dari chapter sebelumnyaa. Yeyy.**

 **Terjawab sudah disini. Kkk. Yupp Baekhyun ingett. Horayyy!**

 **Hayoo coba main tebak-tebakan lagiii. Siapa yang buka pintuuu? Wkwk.**

 **Kim mau pake target lagi ahhhh. Kim mau liat review nya, Kim bakal mulai nulis chap selanjutnya kalau review sudah mencapat target wkwk.**

 **And**

 **Review lah walau hanya sekedar kata-kata semangat!^^ karena kalian juga semangatku/? Ayo saling menyemangati^^**

 **KIM**

 **PAI~**


	6. Salam sapa

**Halo semuanya,**

 **Pertama tama aku mengucapkan beribu maaf.**

 **Karena sudah sangat amat lama tidak melanjutkan FF ku ini, padahal ada kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan dari FF ku.**

 **Hehe aku gak mau kebanyakan alasan, tapi memang aku mulai malas menulis dan kehilangan ide. Sempet beberapa kali aku ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi malas lagi, dan karena terlalu lama jadi aku sendiri sudah lupa sama jalan cerita dan plot yang udah aku buat di awal. Jadi udah gak inget lagi aku, FF ini awalnya gimana dan Ending nya mau aku buat seperti apa. Maafkan aku.**

 **Beberapa kali juga aku mampir kolom review dan aku salut sama kalian yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini dan aku yang gak bertanggung jawab.**

 **Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari jalur(?)**

 **Aku akan mulai menulis lagi untuk kelanjutan FF ini dan mudah mudahan sampai END. Tapi dengan jalan cerita baru, tetap aku lanjut tapi plot aku ubah (karena aku gak inget plot awal).**

 **Jadi terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu, tolong tunggu sebentar lagi dan aku akan lanjutkan FF ini. Hehe**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **-KIM**


End file.
